El Camino de los fundadores
by HaruRose
Summary: Después de la catastrofe de Londres, la vida cobra a poco a poco su normalidad en el mundo muggle, pero en el magico las barreras de la existencia de Amestris ha sido un impacto para los magos, los cuales ven una autentica via de escape el ir a aquel pais donde la alquimia es la principal fuerza de vida. pero..¿Que paso con Edward?¿Y Severys?¿Se abra Harry librado de Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Las cosas siguen igual que siempre, nii-san**

Era una misión simple y fácil, sobre el papel siempre lo eran, pero en esta ocasión tenía el presentimiento de que todo se complicaría, en gran medida por el simple hecho de que llevaba la casaca del uniforme militar de Amestris. En cuanto cruzó por la entrada del pueblo percibió las miradas de desprecio de los lugareños, y es que no era de extrañar, al parecer, por lo que había podido ver en el informe preliminar, el gobernador de aquel pequeño pueblo minero no había visto, o no había querido ver, que las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho en Central, con el cambio de poder y la ascensión al trono de la nueva Führer.

Después de tanto esfuerzo y cabezonería Roy no era el Führer. Aunque por lo que podía ver, le encantaba trabajar con aquella peligrosa y hermosa mujer. Olivier Mira Armstrong era como una Corona Imperial, profundamente hermosa, pero peligrosa.

-Nii-san -lo interrumpió su hermano agarrándolo por el brazo y acercándose a él, en un claro gesto de temor-. La gente de por aquí...

-Lo sé... -susurró en voz apenas audible para cualquiera, menos para su hermano menor. Edward, con la maleta en la mano, se dirigió al único hostal de aquel ruinoso lugar, donde personas extranjeras se desengañan de un sueño que si, al menos, una vez fue real, ya no existía, al menos para Keshia.

Si según los informes que recibían la mina era rentable, y además, recibían subsidios del estado para mejorar las infraestructuras... ¿dónde había ido todo ese dinero? En la puerta del hostal habían varios hombres corpulentos charlando, cuando fue a subir las escaleras que daban acceso al hostal, le cerraron el paso deliberadamente. Su maleta cayó al suelo, pero por fortuna él logró mantener el equilibrio.

-Disculpen... -comenzó a decir con el tono más neutro que pudó vocalizar, dadas las circunstancias.

-Para los militares de Amestris no hay nada mejor que el duro suelo de la calle -espetó el hombre con una voz tan ronca, que apenas se le entendía. ¿El trabajo en la mina podía estropear tanto la voz? Parecía robusto en apariencia, pero si se fijaba podía ver que le costaba respirar, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en un lugar sin apenas aire, como... lo más profundo de una mina de oro.

Aún así, el rubio arqueó una ceja extrañado y puso sus manos en la cintura, siempre les pasaba lo mismo, a pesar del buen gobierno de Olivier, la gente tendía a desconfiar de todo lo referente a los militares. Sobre todo aquellas personas que habían sido vilmente engañadas por el anterior Führer y su séquito. Todo esto unido hacía que su labor de proteger a los civiles, compensando con ello la gran falta del antiguo Führer, fuera ciertamente difícil.

-En fin, supongo que no hay más remedio -susurró Edward sacando las manos de los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros muy tranquilo.

-No, espera -lo detuvo Alphonse, antes de que pudiera hacer nada en contra de ese hombre, a pesar de las apariencias-. Acamparemos a la salida del pueblo, ¿qué te parece?

Era obvio que el joven rubio no apoyaba la idea pero se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta, había oído el suave chasquido de una escopeta a la que acababan de quitar el seguro. Suspiró resignado y se dejó guiar por Alphonse lejos de aquellos hombres. Curiosearon un poco por la ciudad, había una iglesia en lo alto de la colina, de no ser por el exacerbado ateísmo de Edward podrían pasar la noche allí, pero ese no era un tema importante.

Notó que les seguían.

-¿Nii-san? -murmuró el menor con curiosidad y al ver la insistencia de Edward por que se ocultara, provocó en Alphonse cierta preocupación. Pero obedeció en el momento, al menos ambos tenían un as en la manga y eso era lo que contenía celosamente la maleta del menor de los Elric, a pesar de que estaría mal separarse de su alma al chocar las manos y hacer que la mitad de su alma se enlazara con aquella gran armadura que se colocó a la espalda expectante de lo que parecía ser una tropa militar.

-¿Quién va?-preguntó un hombre con gravedad, a lo que Edward respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, sabia de la fama de aquel hombre, por lo que al ver a un agente del destacamento de Grumman al lado de éste, tuvo la seguridad de que nada iba a ser fácil.

-¿Qué hace un miembro del destacamento de Mustang? ¿Curioseando por aquí? -escuchó la voz chillona y estridente del que parecía ser el alcalde del pueblo, el gobernador.

-¿No recibió el mensaje…? -preguntó con un tono de niño inocente cruzando los brazos a la espalda, toda esa situación le fastidiaba-. Soy el alquimista de Acero, vengo con motivo de revisar el equilibrio de poder en Keshia….

-¿El alquimista de acero? -chilló el alcalde, su voz aún más aguda de lo normal, estaba claro que el hombre era un cobarde y que el que mandaba no era otro que...

-¿Dónde están tus acreditaciones? El alquimista de acero está muerto... -repuso el soldado con una postura avasalladora.

-Dado por muerto para ser exactos. Se nota que no lees los informes que se mandan desde Central

-Un montón de papeluchos sin valor

-Estoy seguro de que Ollivier no piensa igual que usted -repuso Edward seriamente, parecía tan tranquilo que daba miedo

-Nii-san ¿Qué hacemos? -susurró la armadura y Edward frunció el ceño, con un claro gesto de disgusto, que lo tomasen por muerto era una cosa, pero, hombre que estaba vivo y coleando.

-¿Quieres pruebas…? -preguntó entre dientes, sacó su reloj del bolsillo bruscamente, en él se veía claramente su señal como alquimista nacional-. ¿Alguna pregunta más…?

-De todas maneras ya tenemos a alguien que está revisando el poblado… -anunció el alcalde cruzándose de brazos con un gesto altivo-. ¿Verdad, señor Rusve...?

-Grumman me envió para llevar el control de Keshia, hasta ahora no han cometido ningún crimen… -informó un hombre joven, de cabellos lisos, negros y largos recogidos en una coleta, dejando ver una mirada ponzoñosa y severa hacia el menor el cual se cruzó de brazos, era su superior y se atrevía a mirarlo por encima del hombro, eso conseguía que se cabreara, pero no tanto como el que le dijera lo que sabía que venía-. Es tarde. Creo que los niños deberían irse a dormir… en vez de estar jugando a la guerra…

-Jugando… -repitió en un susurró arqueando una ceja y observó a su hermano menor-. Dice que estamos jugando…

-Tomarnos a risa fue un error para el anterior Führer… -informó Alphonse al hombre-. No crea que nosotros nos quedamos de brazos cruzados como usted…

Los dos hombres, Edward y el señor Rusve, se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato, podían ver las chispas saltando entre ellos. Le llamó la atención que, en el cinto, Rusve llevaba un arma que no se parecía en nada a la reglamentaria. En un momento dado Edward dio un paso al frente y el moreno llevó una mano al arma, Alphonse decidió que ese era el mejor momento para intervenir en el debate.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero venimos bajo las órdenes directas de la Führer Olivier Mira Armstrong, sólo por eso, opino que deberíamos poder acceder a la misma información que usted señor Rusve.

-No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, pero ya que es necesario... -repuso el moreno dejando un espacio para que pudieran pasar-. Seréis mis asistentes…

-¿¡Qué acaba de decir!? -gritó el rubio con los puños cerrados, Alphonse sujetó al rubio por la camisa, por suerte, el ser una armadura, en cierto modo, le servía para aplacar la furia de su hermano mayor.

-Nii-san, cálmate... -le exigió el menor de los Elric y con un leve susurro-. Al menos estamos dentro, ¿no?

-Aun así, ese tipo no me agrada demasiado… -murmuró con un chasquido de la lengua, y al notar al fin al suelo golpeó con los nudillos la armadura para llamar la atención de su hermano menor-. Sabes lo que debemos hacer ¿verdad?

-Asegurarnos que el personal de la mina no sea esclavo… -afirmó el menor como quien cita la lección de la seño, el rubio mayor sonrió a su hermanito.

-Está bien, vámonos, je….fe… -dijo rozando los dientes y cruzado de brazos bastante enfurecido, además no era la primera vez que veían a este insulso personaje, desde su regreso a Amestris, se había convertido como en una especie de competidor bajo el mando de Grumman, y a Edward ya le crispaba los nervios-. Te juro, Al, que cuando acabe la misión, lo mato…

-Jejeje, Nii-san que haya paz…

-Como puedes ver, sobre el escritorio están los contratos firmados y completamente legales -espetó el hombre sentándose sobre la mesa en una especie de sala de archivo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no significa nada -repuso Edward, pero aún así les echo un ojo a los nombres y fechas.

-No hay ninguna mujer embarazada, ni menores de edad... ¿qué se supone que buscas?

-Que me dejaras solo durante veinte minutos sería maravilloso -murmuró el joven, incapaz de concentrarse con ese tipo revoloteando a su alrededor, como un animal salvaje.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Me quedaré acompañándote durante toda la noche si es necesario. Están preparando una habitación para vosotros en este edificio.

Edward bufó, dejándose caer sobre la silla, resignado a pasar muchas horas en esa maldita sala, rodeado de informes y papeles sin valor. Él lo que quería era salir y hablar por la gente, aunque después del cálido recibimiento por parte de los lugareños esperaba de todo menos colaboración.

-Sólo me quedas tú… -susurró muy bajito, como hablando consigo mismo, aunque no pudo evitar observar la gran armadura, aunque, lo que Rusve no sabía era que esa armadura estaba totalmente vacía y que su pequeño hermano estaba haciendo el verdadero trabajo-. Rusve… ¿por qué te hiciste militar? Si ni siquiera te preocupas por la gente de a pie…

Se levantó de su asiento y acercándose la mesa sujetó uno de esos informes, viendo claramente la falsificación en cada uno de ellos, estaba seguro que si esto seguía, terminarían con una revolución como la que hubo en Lior.

-Nii-san… -lo interrumpió la armadura inclinándose para hablar muy bajito y prácticamente una risa infantil, como la de un niño haciendo una travesura, se atrevió a salir de labios de Edward, que palmeó sus manos para crear de un brazalete una pequeña cuchilla de color oro.

-¿Querías pruebas…? -musitó con expresión arrogante caminando hacia la puerta a toda prisa, los militares acampados a las puertas de la sala de archivo se volvieron sorprendidos cuando el alquimista abrió la puerta de par en par, Rusve simplemente lo siguió-. Pues las veras con tus propios ojos…

Echó a andar pasillo tras pasillo seguido de cerca por el hombre moreno, que caminaba con demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto. El rubio se encontró con Alphonse ya fuera del edificio, aunque entre la distancia y que iba cubierto de arriba abajo Rusve no logró verlo, o al menos, reconocerlo como tal. Fue hasta la mina, y alcanzaron a ver el cambio de turno, demasiada gente para ello, los números no cuadraban, incluso alcanzó a ver a un niño de apenas ocho años ayudando a descargar.

-¿Qué me dices de esto? -preguntó con satisfacción.

-Si vuelves a la oficina y lees los contratos con atención verás que los familiares pueden acudir a ayudar en la mina.

-¡Eso es ilegal! ¡No está bien! -gritó extendiendo un brazo a la defensiva-. ¡No permitiré que se siga abusando así de la necesidad de los civiles!

Pero su voz murió en su garganta rápidamente al notar un arma presionando en su nuca, instintivamente levantó las manos en señal de redición. Y vio que su hermano había sido descubierto, Edward, simplemente, mantuvo la compostura, al tiempo que Alphonse trataba de zafarse de aquellos hombres que los aprisionaron contra el suelo a ambos.

-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó uno de los altos mandos, su tono de voz era preocupado-. Si descubren en Central esto seremos degradados… Por decir algo suave.

-Por ahora tenemos pagados a los agentes de Grumman… -oyeron de nuevo al hombre de la voz chillona-. Pero Mustang es un perro con un olfato muy fino, y sus ganas de que lo asciendan también son inmensas. Propongo que los llevemos al mercado negro de Drachma, al menos allí servirán para algo… o incluso podríamos vendérselos al sultán de Drachma, sobretodo el rubio podría servirle como ramera personal…

-¡No digas esa palabra! -gritó Alphonse como advertencia, luego se quedó observando a su hermano, que temblaba de furia ante los pensamientos de aquel hombre-. Ay dios, lo ha oído... -murmuró llevándose una mano a la frente. Al escuchar la palmada, cerró los ojos, así no tendría que testificar cuando llegaran las quejas de todos aquellos soldados, incluido Rusve, fueran apresados por un gran puño de rocas-. Nii-san…

-¡Al! ¡Ni una palabra! -gritó Edward apretando los puños, furioso, y mirando al suelo como si por no mirarlo negara la existencia de la inmensa tontería que había cometido. Tal como haría un niño.

-Pensándolo mejor… Rusve, te ves bien colgado de dos dedos… -lo saludó Alphonse tratando por todos los medios hacer que su hermano sonriera. Se fueron a la alcaldía, donde estaba la sala de archivos y mientras Alphonse recogía las pruebas materiales antes de que se liberaran.

-¡Mataré a ese cabrón! -gritaba Edward fuera de sí dando vueltas y más vueltas, su hermano había desistido ya de hacer que se detuviera y se había sentado a la espera de que el rubio se detuviera.

-Nii-san, cálmate... Ya sé que lo que ha dicho el alcalde no ha sido lo más adecuado, pero...

-¿El alcalde?, ¿qué alcalde? -preguntó confundido el alquimista-. Hablo de ese entrometido, me tiene más que harto.

-Por si no lo has visto en su uniforme, estamos en el mismo bando.

-Seguro que tú podrías encontrar algo por lo que condenarlo a un juicio militar, Alphonse. Tú tienes la paciencia y la tranquilidad para conseguirlo.

-Ah no, a mi no me metas -exclamó el más joven levantando las manos en señal de desacuerdo.

Fueron al punto de encuentro con todo lo que necesitaban. Era un lugar protegido a las afueras de Keshia, pero para el desagrado del rubio el mismísimo Mustang estaba en aquel campamento, planificando una batalla. Algo que, se hizo evidente, no era del agrado de Edward, y tampoco de Alphonse, no obstante, este último sí que permaneció dentro de la cabaña informando de lo que acababan de encontrar.

Con Edward, de pie o dando vueltas por la cabaña en la que lo recluyeron por interrumpir.

-Cálmate… -intentó razonar con su hermano mayor entrando en la cabaña, Ed se sentó en una silla cruzando una pierna y moviéndola de manera nerviosa-. Poniéndote nervioso no conseguiremos nada… Más bien, al contrario.

-Tú lo viste Al, niños pequeños trabajando como esclavos en la mina… ¡y ese estúpido poniendo excusas! -gritó con un movimiento brusco, levantándose de la silla otra vez, Roy Mustang lo miró fijamente desde la entrada de la cabaña, sin decir nada-. Desde que llegó del destacamento de Grumman no nos ha traído más que quebraderos de cabeza…

-Ya veo… -rompió su silencio, Edward giró su cuerpo casi espantado, al ver al General de brigada con los brazos cruzados, observándolo como hacía siempre-. Hagane… ¿Qué se te ordenó?

-Que fuera prudente… -murmuró enfurruñado rascándose la mejilla con cierto tic nervioso, Roy fue ascendido a General de brigada, por lógica no tendría que estar ahí, pero el moreno exigió que sus hombres de confianza estuvieran de nuevo bajo su mando, y eso incluía al alquimista de Acero, que por un corto período corto de tiempo desde su vuelta, estuvo desaparecido-. Pero es que fue Rusve… ese entrometido..

-Shhh… -estiró el dedo como si con solo aquel gesto pudiese hacerle callar-. Sabemos que tienen esclavos en la ciudad y eso es lo importante, vosotros podéis descansar…

-Pero… -repuso, queriendo discutir, pero alguien sujetó su mano. Edward lo notó, y al levantar la vista, pudo ver a aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules sonriéndole y agachándose delante de él, como si fuera su padre-. Sirius… -susurró con aprecio, sí, uno de los magos del mundo mágico había terminado bajo el mando de Roy. Sonrió más tranquilo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él.

-Ya, vale… Harry y los demás te esperan… -sonrió aquel hombre que, con dulces palabras, lograba que el rubio se calmara-. Alphonse ¿estás bien?

-Sí, fue divertido. Me refiero al último arrebato de Ed… -musitó comenzando a reírse al fin, recordando la expresión de ese hombre cuando lo colgó como un muñequito-. Pero al menos conseguimos información, no sólo tiene esclavos a niños, sino que también venden mujeres y hombres al mercado negro de Drachma…

Roy puso las manos en su barbilla, tratando de idear alguna táctica que hiciera que los civiles salieron ilesos. No pudo evitar observar a Edward y lo callado que estaba, suspiró, sin duda el chico ya estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir. Cuando regresaron le ordenaría sólo hacer trabajo de oficina, ya que parecía que utilizaba aquellas situaciones para desahogarse, desde que fue encontrado en la frontera del mundo mágico, en extrañas condiciones. Edward no había confesado nada del asunto, y él no quería presionarlo. Y aunque Harry sí que había tratado de indagar alguna vez sobre el tema, era como si se hubiera formado un pacto de silencio a su alrededor.

Con un gesto de la mano hizo que todos salieran de la cabaña un momento, e hizo algo que hacía mucho que no hacía. Lo abrazó. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, había estado un par de horas sin él y ya se moría de la preocupación. Definitivamente, no debería haber permitido que Edward volviera a formar parte de la milicia.

-General de brigada… -murmuró el rubio haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos, lo observó seriamente, aunque sonreía su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna-. Si Harry se entera de esto se mosqueara con los dos. Quita. Ni que fuera tu amante o algo así.

-Eres algo así -murmuró con una amplia sonrisa, dejando que se apartara.

-Lo que tú digas, viejo -espetó con cinismo-. Me voy con mi nuevo hermanito, Harry Potter, papá.

-¡Ahora verás! -le gritó corriendo para atraparlo, cuando lo alcanzó cerca de donde estaban los chicos murmuró en su oído, manteniendo las distancias esperadas entre ellos-. Hagane... cuando lleguemos a Central, tendrás un periodo de descanso y después te ocuparás de ser mi secretario a jornada completa, ¿entendido?

-Sí, General de brigada…

¿Por qué aquellas palabras habían sonado de pronto tan tristes de sus propios labios?, Edward miró al suelo y observó sus manos apenado, él siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo en cada misión. Y, convencido de que a pesar de lo sucedido hacía seis meses él podría superarlo decidió seguir trabajando para el taisa ahora convertido en General de brigada. Al entrar en aquella cabaña, una rubia se abalanzó sobre el, abrazándole de manera tierna.

-Wi..nry... -murmuró sorprendido al ver a la rubia, la cual se apartó con los puños apretados.

-¡Baka ¿en qué estabas pensando?! -le gritó la rubia de ojos azules, cruzándose de brazos-. No pierdas ahora tu cuerpo, ¡te ha costado mucho recuperarlo idiota! ¡Y eso va también por ti Al! ¿¡Cómo se os ocurre ir los dos solos!?

-Órdenes… -dijeron los dos muy rectos, Edward al observar la cara de la rubia no pudo más que comenzar a reír, sí, siempre había algo que le hacía recordar qué era su prioridad y ese era, las personas que le querían.

-La sensei está furiosa Ed… -susurró una voz tenebrosa en su oído, que hizo que saltara y se pusiera una mano en el corazón, observando al castaño de ojos verdes, que tenía puestas las manos en la cintura-. Dijo… ¡cuando ese renacuajo regrese le voy a partir cada hueso que tiene sano! O algo así…

-Nii-san no quiero regresar con la sensei... -murmuró Alphonse, con una expresión de miedo que, dada su corpulencia, resultaba graciosa.

Edward solo atinó a sonreír y rascarse una mejilla, para entonces Sirius había ordenado traer la cena y mientras comían Alphonse contaba su última aventura, que aunque corta lo cierto es que fue bastante problemática, el rubio dejó el cubierto encima del plato y se levantó, sin musitar palabra para salir de aquella caseta, no notando la triste mirada de su hermano menor.

-¿Has hablado con él? -preguntó un rubio que estaba a la derecha de Winry, Draco, que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora, Alphonse observó al de ojos grises y negó con la cabeza-. Sigue esquivando el tema… ¿verdad?

-No sé por qué no quiere contarlo, él y yo… es como si mi hemano hubiese puesto un muro infranqueable entre ambos… -confesó el menor de los Elric con expresión decaída-. Él no es así, él sonríe y se enfada y enfrenta las cosas cara a cara. ¡Quiero que mi hermano vuelva a ser el de antes!

-Ya verás como regresa… -lo animó Winry con una preciosa sonrisa, apoyando una mano en su hombro-. ¿Verdad, Draco?

-Es un cabezota y lo sabes… -repuso el rubio, moviendo el tenedor como la batuta de un director de orquestra, pero luego sonrió ampliamente-. No podrá seguir así mucho más, aunque admito que el daño hecho por mi padrino debió ser para él un shock…

-Disculpadme… -escucharon todos al moreno de ojos verdes que, dejando el plato a medias, salió de la cabaña, no soportando por más tiempo aquella insensata conversación, dio un paseo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y al divisar al rubio observando aquella resplandeciente luna, suspiró tratando de plasmar en su rostro una sonrisa que sabía que aquel chico necesitaba-. Yey…

-¿No sigues cenando…? -dijo el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, en ese momento notó la mano de Harry encima de su cabeza. Y es que sólo a él lo dejaba hacer ese gesto, ya que ambos se comprendían perfectamente, sobre todo después de que Harry presenciara aquel acto tan vil debido a que Voldemort le dejó ver todo el proceso.

El moreno sufría casi tanto como él, porque había sufrido un brutal ataque contra su mente y su entendimiento, quiso cerrar su mente incontables ocasiones, tener un control sobre la situación, ambos habían sufrido por su impotencia e inutilidad, por todo lo que no pudieron impedir y tuvieron que compartir desde diferentes perspectivas.

-Edo… -susurró el moreno apoyándose en el árbol y observó hacia el cielo estrellado, todo era muy hermoso en aquellas tierras, sin tecnología contaminante, todo funcionaba con la tranquilidad de unas vacaciones, aunque a veces esa lentitud le provocaba ansiedad-. No te preocupes, te vendrán bien unas vacaciones…

-Nunca he estado quieto… -espetó Edward observando de nuevo la luna llena, se veía enorme cuando estaba completamente sola en el cielo nocturno-. Siempre corriendo… Para llegar a alguna parte. No sé lo que son unas vacaciones.

-Yo nunca he estado quieto, pero sé relajarme… -susurró desperezándose como un gato, un momento después se dejó caer hasta el suelo con expresión somnolienta-. Puedes leer, estudiar, dormir, correr, nadar, entrenar, respirar, desconectar… creo que deberías de hacer ese tipo de cosas y comenzar a olvidar otras… Como por ejemplo ese imbécil de Rusve, aún no lo he visto y ya me cae mal.

-Harry… estás loco ¿lo sabías…? –preguntó el alquimista con una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación, Harry no pudo evitar reírse y volverse a mirar de nuevo el cielo estrellado-. Me gustaría poder olvidarlo todo…

-No digas tonterías. Los recuerdos te hacen fuerte.

-Hablo en serio. Me gustaría despertarme un día sin saber mi nombre ni de dónde vengo, y que me recogierais como a un perro, o un gato abandonado. Para cuidar de mi, y enseñarme… Sin recordar lo que he llegado a hacer por mi hermano, ni lo que me han llegado a hacer otros… Y vivir…

-… -Harry no añadió nada más, sólo lo miró seriamente, esperando que se animara a seguir hablando.

-Incluso a él… -escuchó el sonido saliendo de sus labios como en un susurro, parecía que Edward se estaba quedando sin voz-. Sé que no te perdonas todo lo que le dijiste, pero Harry, él tuvo tiempo de rectificar y dejarte libre… -Harry sujetó la mano de Edward y miró al suelo, lo cierto es que lo visto por el moreno a través de los ojos de Edward no era todo-. Aunque te dijera que lo hacía por tu bien, ¡no es justo!

Harry observó al rubio que simplemente miraba la luna, al ver que este se disponía a caminar supo que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a algo que ya no tenía solución, y era por eso que su presencia en Amestris era aún más fuerte, sobre todo al tener tan cerca el momento de su encuentro con la persona que gobernaba aquel país. Para su desgracia común, Albus Dumbledore trataba de entablar conversación con aquellos habitantes, que aun vivían en una tenue paz. Y era por eso que trataba que aquel rubio no se hundiese más en todo lo que podría haber sido y lo que, de hecho, fue.

Edward siempre pensaba que jamás debieron dejarle vivo, que debieron condenarlo a la muerte en cuanto pisó Amestris. Todas esas vidas humanas, sacrificadas para liberar Shambala, ¿¡de qué le servía estar vivo!? En su mente las oportunidades de quitarse la vida pasaban por delante suyo, una y otra vez. Pero Harry le recordaba, una y otra vez, que con la muerte no conseguiría enmendar un error que él no había cometido, voluntariamente. Se sentó a la orilla de aquel lago y abrazó las piernas intentando con aquel gesto intentar apaciguar su culpa.

-"Mi pobre alma" -escuchó una suave voz y miró para los lados, al girar su cuerpo una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa parecida a la suya acarició su rostro-. "Pobrecito. Tú no tienes la culpa, mi pobre niño, mi pobre descendiente ¿sabes quién soy?"

Una hermosa mujer de ojos dorados, cabello rubio y con aquella vestimenta tan antigua, una mujer que conocía, alguien que había vivido dentro de él durante mucho tiempo. Edward quiso hablar en ese momento, quiso abrazarla al sentirse tan hundido por lo que sin querer recordó aquel fatídico día. La luz en la puerta y esa mujer custodiando su sueño, mientras otra muchacha de aspecto elegante le apuntaba con una espada, Edward parpadeó observando a la mujer rubia y tocó su mejilla.

-Edwing… -alzó la mano notando el tacto agradable de la piel del rostro de aquella chica-. Por favor, yo no puedo, yo he pecado, he matado… -sollozó delante de aquella mujer, sin ningún pudor ni vergüenza-. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre de inocentes…

-Edward -acarició aquel cabello suave mientras dejaba que aquel niño indefenso en aquel momento dejara fluir sus lágrimas, sabiendo que la persona amada, esa que le prometió amor eterno había también traicionado su memoria-. Recuerda lo que te dije aquella vez… -le recordó acariciando su pelo con lentitud, el menor dejó de llorar al escuchar las palabras serias de su antepasado-. Ahora debes ser fuerte, van a venir días oscuros y querrás rendirte… -sujetó el joven rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente-. Pero piensa que eres fuerte, muy fuerte, y puedes con esta situación… y lo sabes… superas cualquier situación… por favor, por favor, no te hundas. Ayúdame…

Entonces lo notó, los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro y esa figura desapareció en aquel momento, Edward abrió levemente los ojos y observó el lago de nuevo, podía notar el calor de los labios de aquella mujer en su frente. Se levantó y observó la naturaleza que le rodeaba dándole fuerzas para seguir con su promesa, una promesa hecha a la persona que le obligo a vivir y era cierto, parte de su motivo por el que regresar a la vida, era Edwing, ella quería acabar con un mal que, sin querer, él había despertado.

Se apartó la gabardina y se quitó su ropa, para caminar hasta entrar en aquellas cristalinas aguas, necesitaba pensar fríamente, y bajo el agua lo conseguiría, nadó hasta que sus pulmones pidieron por aire y al salir notó la calidez de los rayos de sol golpeando en su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, un rayo de esperanza apareció en ellos como si la luz de su interior se hiciera aún más intensa, caminó hasta la orilla y fue entonces cuando vio a aquel hombre y tuvo que cubrir su cuerpo metiéndose otra vez en el agua.

-¡Vete ahora mismo! -gritó avergonzado, el altivo moreno, simplemente, se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en un árbol, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya, me han dicho que te han retirado del caso, Hagane… -comentó Rusve con tono casual, se rascó la cabeza al observar como aquel chico se decidía a salir, para poder ponerse su ropa, el moreno no pudo evitar ver aquel cuerpo atlético de arriba a abajo-. Es una lástima…

-Pues ¿sabes?… No lo lamento… -espetó echándose el pelo hacia atrás, el moreno observó aquella renovada fuerza, era como el sol cuando salía, fuerte y brillante, una sonrisa tan hermosa que jamás podrías llegar a creer que fuera a dedicársela a él-. Unas vacaciones me vendrán bien… relajarme, leer, desconectar de todo… -se puso la camiseta negra por fuera y cogió la chaqueta poniéndola encima de su hombro-. A fin de cuentas, creo que me lo he ganado a pulso…

-Siempre he querido preguntártelo… -comentó, señalándolo, el rubio giró su cuerpo y observó, con el cabello aún suelto a Rusve-. ¿Qué son esos brazaletes?...

-Un escarmiento para mi corazón… -confesó el rubio observando aquellos brazaletes-. Esto me ha ayudado a comprender que yo jamás debo de enamorarme… y que sólo debo ocuparme de que mi país natal esté a salvo… Al contrario que tú, por lo que he visto.

-Eso es muy triste… -murmuró con voz, sinceramente apenada, el rubio parpadeó observando a los ojos negros de aquel hombre-. No deberías desprenderte de tu corazón tan fácilmente, ya que eres una persona importante para Amestris…

-¿Tú qué sabrás...? -exclamó dándole la espalda, visiblemente molesto, y clavó la mirada en un punto inexistente del suelo-. Si, ni siquiera, sabes diferenciar entre esclavos y niños secuestrados de sus camas…

Al alejarse Edward, Rusve miró al suelo y apretó los dientes.

-Créeme, lo sé mejor que tú… -dijo en un susurro inaudible, el moreno observó aquel lago y sacó aquella espada de su cinto y observó la empuñadura, una serpiente engarzada con esmeraldas en los ojos la puso en su frente y cerró los ojos.

Esa era la vida elegida por cada uno, Edward con su misión interior, Alphonse apoyando a su hermano. Harry conociendo nuevos sitios y entrenando con Izumi, Winry y Draco aprendiendo uno del otro, Sirius bajo las órdenes del General de brigada Roy Mustang, cada uno de estas personas tenían en mente el desagraciado suceso que abrió los ojos a los magos, donde un muchacho había perdido su corazón en el momento en que la persona amada le traicionó, con un equivocado sentido de lealtad. Pero, ¿qué pasó con el mundo mágico?, ¿Qué sucedió en Londres?,

Las consecuencias de la apertura de la puerta, fueron nefastas para el mundo mágico, sí, el peligro de Lord Voldemort había desaparecido al abrirse la susodicha puerta, y la normalidad había regresado a este mundo, pero para desgracia de muchos, fue muy alto el precio a pagar, el ministerio de magia, San Mungo, el callejón Diagón y gran parte del mundo muggle, todo había sido masacrado, provocando que los magos tuvieran que ser gobernados por el anciano Albus Dumbledore.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Vacaciones**

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol resplandecía y ni una sola nube se atrevía a ensombrecer el cielo. Y lo peor de todo, el pesado silencio envolviendo la... nada, ¡era muy aburrido! ¿Por qué tenía que ser obligado a permanecer en aquel entorno paradisíaco? Bueno, un entorno paradisíaco para todos menos para Edward, el cual se negaba a moverse de aquella butaca cerca de la piscina ya que ni siquiera le dejaban tener un libro entre sus manos.

Alphonse suspiró con desesperación ya que sabía que su hermano no estaba relajado, al contrarío, estaba demasiado tenso. Edward jamás se había permitido tomarse un tiempo para relajarse, en cambio Al ni siquiera en Hogwarts había tenido demasiados problemas para dormir y estar sin hacer nada, esta capacidad de adaptación sólo agravaba el mal humor del mayor de los Elric.

Y también era el motivo por el que, a menudo, Alphonse desaparecía un tiempo. Era porque buscaba algún lugar para comprar libros que entretuvieran la mente del rubio, la más cercana que pudo encontrar estaba a quilómetros de aquel lujoso hotel propiedad de los Armstrong, El pequeño de los Elric simplemente se rascó la mejilla algo nervioso pensando en que si no encontraba pronto algún entretenimiento para su hermano, lo iba a volver loco.

Vio a Edward levantarse por décima vez en diez minutos y no pudo más que ponerse la mano en la frente al ver que se dirigía hacia él, por lo que Alphonse miró para otro lado hacia el agua que estaba jugando con sus pies.

-Al... ¿Has visto a Harry? –preguntó con un cierto punto de amabilidad, el menor se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor, cuando todos escucharon.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! –un terrible grito rompió la paz y tranquilidad del hotel en el que se encontraban, un grito que alertó los sentidos de ambos hermanos, que se incorporaron y salieron corriendo en la misma dirección de la que provenía aquel alarido. Parecía la voz de Harry, no obstante al llegar delante de aquel árbol, tanto Alphonse como Edward frenaron en seco y cambiaron su preocupación por frustración.

Aunque no eran los únicos que observaban aquella curiosa escena, ya que los clientes también miraban al muchacho con la piel no mucho más bronceada de lo habitual que estaba encaramado a una de las ramas más altas de aquel alcornoque, mientras un pequeño, diminuto y enano caniche le ladraba de manera molesta e intentaba alcanzarlo dando pequeños saltitos contra el árbol en el que estaba instalado el atemorizado Gryffindor.

-Harry ¿pero qué haces? -murmuró intentando contener la risa, ya que esa expresión de puro pánico en el rostro del moreno, era nueva para él y sobretodo bastante divertida.

-Llévate a ese pequeño Demonio... -exigió Harry señalando sin ningún asomo de duda al microscópico animal, el rubio lo cogió en brazos, notando la lengua del cariñoso animal lamiendo su mejilla, no podía parar de reír.

-Vamos Harry, pero si es aún más pequeño que Black Hayate –murmuró dejando que el cachorrillo, una vez en el suelo, corriera en busca de su dueña-. No me puedo creer, que le tengas miedo a un pequeño perro y te hayas enfrentado a un basilisco...

-Prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a ese pedazo de serpiente que a los dientes de ese maldito animal... –murmuró entre dientes el moreno mientras bajaba del gran árbol sin ninguna dificultad mirándole algo avergonzado.

-¿Eh? Pero esa cosa podría matarte, un perrito no... Y menos de ese tamaño –comentó Alphonse observando a su hermano sorprendido, éste no pudo contenerse al igual que él y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara aún más totalmente avergonzado.

-¡Ya sé que regalarte estas navidades Potter! –exclamó con júbilo Draco con su voz viperina que, tumbado en la hamaca, no podía parar de reír, provocando que el chico le mirara con verdadero odio.

-¡Maldito Cangrejo! ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta para hacerte el otro lado a la parrilla?... –le gritó alzando el puño en el aire, el rubio dejo de reír y frunció el ceño malhumorado.

-Oye Draco... –lo interrumpió una voz femenina antes de que comenzara a hacer algo de lo que después tuviera que arrepentirse, Alphonse y Edward se giraron, pudiendo ver a su mejor amiga Winry acercándose al grupo de cuatro y sujetar a Malfoy por la muñeca para tirar de él discretamente-. Te tengo que terminar de poner la protección solar que después te pones como un centollo...

-Vale... –murmuró sumiso el rubio platinado, que se dejaba guiar complacido-. Pero en la nariz también, que si no terminaré pareciéndome a ese payaso de la comadreja de Weasley...

-Si Ron lo escuchara creo que ya estaría muerto... -susurró Harry a los hermanos, los cuales se miraron divertidos y, los tres juntos, se echaron a reír en voz baja siguiendo a la pareja de rubios para sentarse en las hamacas más cercanas a la piscina. Edward se volvió a tumbar con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, al menos podía intentar dormir un poco.

Winry observó al rubio y suspiró, echando la crema protectora en la espalda de Draco. El joven mago se estaba quedando dormido con el masaje, sin darse cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba la joven por el alquimista, que sin darse ni cuenta, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Alphonse, sentado a un lado de la hamaca observó a la mecánica y sonrió.

-No te preocupes... –murmuró acariciando el pelo del alquimista, sabía que Edward se había quedado dormido de puro aburrimiento-. Al menos hemos regresado...

-Sí...

Pero todos los que estaban tomándose aquellas vacaciones, sabían que para el alquimista de acero no era fácil estarse quieto en un mismo sitio, por eso al llegar la tarde no era de extrañar que escucharan al rubio salir de su habitación y dirigiéndose a una sala de música que tenía un acceso reservado sólo para los clientes, al verlo sentarse delante de aquel gran piano, tanto Winry como Alphonse se miraron instintivamente sin terminar de creerse lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Sabe tocar el piano? -preguntó Draco apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de aquella sala.

-Sí, mamá solía darle lecciones para mantener entretenido a Edward... A veces era la única manera de que no saltarán las cosas volando por los aires –confesó Alphonse, al escuchar la primera pieza el menor sonrió con tintes de nostalgia-. Aclarado el misterio...

-¿El misterio? -observó la rubia a Alphonse, el cual al escuchar esa sonata-. Sabía por la abuela que la tía Trisha era muy buena en música…

-Me refiero a que al principio, cuando estábamos en Central, muy a menudo Edward desaparecía de la habitación durante horas... en la milicia comenzaron a correr rumores de que había un fantasma en la sala de música donde el hijo del Führer, Selim, solía practicar, y ahora veo que nii-san se escapaba para practicar con su mano de metal... como tú le sugeriste Winry...

La rubia entró en aquella sala para sentarse junto al rubio y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, mientras éste tocaba el piano, como si aquella chica notara la frustración que surgía del interior del alquimista, consiguiendo de paso que Draco se enfureciera por la cercanía de ambos y se cruzara de brazos celoso. En cierto modo tanto a Alphonse como a Edward aquella música les trajo recuerdos gratos de cuando vivían juntos con su madre.

-Hey... –musitó alguien a su lado, dándole un golpecito a Draco que miró a Harry con ese punto de celos, ambos se volvieron a mirar al rubio tocando el piano-. No deberías de ser tan caprichoso, Edo lo ha pasado mal, se merece un poco de cariño…

-A veces creo que tienes demasiado sentido común para ser un Gryffindor... –respondió el rubio esta vez sin ninguna clase de maldad, era bueno sentir que al menos en aquel sitio encajaba y más desde que la delicada Winry Rockbell, le prestaba toda su atención aunque ya sabía, de antemano, que jamás podría apartarla de esos dos chicos.

Mientras el alquimista tocaba aquella bonita sonata, sus amigos trataban de ocupar sus pensamientos en el disfrute de aquella hermosa melodía olvidando los problemas que los agobiaban fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes. El final de la composición hizo que todos regresaran a la normalidad con una sensación de desasosiego en el pecho. En la hora de la cena, aún relajados disfrutaban de un buen banquete por cortesía de los Armstrong. Además era el único momento del día en el cual Edward, se mostraba un poco somnoliento y atontado como si algo le agotara durante el día.

-De lo único de lo que me alegro de tener vacaciones... –dijo Edward con un gran bostezo, sorprendiéndoles repentinamente-. Es no tener a la sensei detrás de mí...

-Esto Edo –susurró Winry levantando una mano hacia él, indecisa.

-Sí Winry, si la sensei estuviera aquí te aseguro que tanto Alphonse como yo estaríamos muertos por alguna de sus tontas pruebas de supervivencia... –aseguró cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa burlona moviendo el tenedor y dándole vueltas en su mano después de tragar la comida que tenía en la boca rememorando los viejos tiempos-. Terminaríamos comiéndonos los unos a los otros... y luego...

Al abrir los ojos y observar la palidez extrema de todos los presentes, pudo percibir aquella energía maligna a sus espaldas, el tenedor se deslizó por su mano y cayó al suelo con un tintineo aterrador. Una sala debía estar muy silenciosa como para poder oír tal cosa. Con un escalofrío se limpió la boca con la servilleta, tragó en seco y alzó la mirada por encima de su hombro como a cámara lenta. Se quedó paralizado al sentir una mano demoníaca apoyándose en su nuca impidiéndole voltear. Por poco le da un ataque al corazón al notar aquella respiración agresiva como la de un oso salvaje a punto de atacarle tras él, en momentos así daba gracias de no ser un viejo como su padre.

-La tengo detrás ¿verdad? –susurró con la voz temblorosa, al ver el asentimiento general, volvió a tragar saliva, sentía la garganta seca. Giró poco a poco su rostro, quedando completamente petrificado al ver el rostro malhumorado de su querida sensei, Izumi Curtis-. Se..n..se..i

-Así que comiéndose los unos a los otros... –repitió la mujer crujiéndose los nudillos con una sonrisa que rozaba el sadismo-. Por no hablar de mis tontas pruebas de supervivencia...

La sonora patada hizo que atravesara una de las ventanas que comunicaban el restaurante con el hotel, para aterrizar en el jardín donde se golpeó contra un árbol que le hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente, el rubio se quedó allí en posición fetal cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Sig suspiró y negó con la cabeza al ver que su esposa caminaba atravesando la ventana rota para plantarse con los brazos cruzados delante de Edward.

Todos siguieron comiendo con naturalidad, como si el hecho de que una mujer salida de la nada se pusiera a vapulear al joven alquimista fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todos, exceptuando, por supuesto a Draco y a Harry que miraban con la boca abierta en la dirección en la que estaban esos dos y luego se giraban adonde estaban Alphonse y Winry que parecían totalmente ajenos al escándalo que tenía lugar a unos metros de distancia.

-No os preocupéis –dijo Alphonse cortando un pedazo de carne y pinchándolo con el tenedor-. Eso es lo normal... –confesó tragándoselo con un poco de agua, ambos magos lo miraron con incomprensión-. Si la vieseis realmente furiosa... Entenderíais porqué lo digo.

-Es una mujer realmente temible... –musitó moviendo su cubierto la rubia con un toque dramático-. Además, si de verdad quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho –concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Izumi por su parte había notado la extraña reacción del muchacho, estaba segura de que había sentido su presencia antes de comenzar a hablar de ella. Por eso mismo había contenido algo de la fuerza del golpe que ella misma le propinó. El hecho de que ni siquiera tratara de esquivarlo demostraba su teoría de que algo iba mal con el muchacho. Porque buscar un enfrentamiento de cualquier manera no era la medicina apropiada para el rubio, porque estaba segura de que terminaría metiéndose en algún buen lió. O eso o se había vuelto loco intentando provocarla de esa manera, para morir joven.

Para su desgracia fue Mustang el que la avisó de que el joven alquimista no había dicho toda la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió en aquel mundo mágico. Eso terminaba por exasperarla, parte del motivo de que estuvieran ahí era, que ellos dos, Izumi y el grandullón de Sig, su marido, eran lo más parecido a un padre y a una madre que Edward había llegado a tener.

-¡Levanta Edward o te arrastro hasta la habitación! –gritó la mujer imperante, al no ver ninguna clase de movimiento por parte del chico, sujetó una de sus piernas con firmeza y arrastró al chico por los suelos, escuchando en el camino parte de las quejas del rubio al notar que su cabeza se golpeaba con las piedras que había en el suelo que pisaba.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Izumi soltó la pierna de Edward y esperó a que el chico se pusiera de pie para comenzar a atacarle como aquella vez que necesito una paliza para observar a los ojos de su sensei de nuevo. Pudo ver la defensa casi perfecta del chico y el casi era casi porque en un momento dado uno de los golpes de la mujer dio tan certero que el chico tuvo que sujetarse el estómago, quedando apoyado en aquel árbol y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que le iba a lanzar la morena, pero aquel puño nunca llegó, abrió un ojo temeroso y pudo verlo detenido en el aire a tan sólo unos centímetros de su nariz.

La mujer apartó el puño y se calmó un poco para observar a los ojos dorados del sorprendido chico y sin que éste se lo esperara, tiró de su brazo bruscamente para poder estrecharlo contra ella, en un fuerte abrazo, y acariciar su cabello rubio, éste inesperadamente le correspondió el abrazo tratando de ocultar su rostro en aquella muestra de cariño que muy pocas veces su sensei tenía con nadie que no fuera su marido.

-Edo… -susurró su maestra en su oído-. Te conozco perfectamente y sé que no estás bien... Sé que no he sido demasiado abierta con vosotros dos, pero tampoco es un pecado tan grande como para que ahora no confíes en mi...

-Pe..ro... –murmuró, tratando de negar la evidencia, pero aquella mirada medio severa le hizo callar y desviar la vista hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-Escucha. Si tienes algún problema puedo escucharte... –afirmó Izumi totalmente segura de sus palabras, con sus dos manos sujetó el rostro del rubio y sonrió como si aquel muchacho fuera realmente su hijo-. Puedo notar que estás dolido y que te sientes frustrado, pero intentar olvidar el motivo de tu dolor a veces no es la decisión correcta... Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, tienes una amplia experiencia en el tema…

-Por favor sensei... yo… -musitó apartándose de la mujer, para tratar de huir cobardemente de lo que le dolía, no quería recordarlo.

Al verlo caminar Izumi suspiró y sujetando el brazo del rubio, por un momento, pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor que lo embargaba.

-Puedes contármelo... por eso te traje aquí... –afirmó señalando a aquella zona de la isla paradisíaca en la cual se unía el bosque con la playa, el chico caminó para acercarse a la arena fina de aquel lugar y se sentó en la costa observando la noche reflejada en las cálidas aguas de aquel lugar.

-¿Por dónde empiezo...? –se preguntó cogiendo en un puño un poco de arena y dejándola caer poco a poco, como granos de un reloj de arena que se había roto, la morena se sentó a la espalda de Edward abrazándole.

-Empieza por el principio... –murmuró Izumi contra su hombro, y entonces pudo notar la tensión acumulada en ellos, y la máscara de frialdad que él mismo había creado cayó arrancada por su mentora, dejando que todo el dolor apareciera en su rostro por fin.

-Sensei... –logró articular con dificultad, sabía que a Edward le costaba hablar en ese momento, por lo que aferró su abrazo y notó como la cabeza del rubio se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros-. Me he enamorado... y... él me traicionó de la peor de las maneras... me violo y no satisfecho con ello ¡me obligo a mancharme las manos de sangre! Yo no sé qué hacer... Soy el responsable de este desastre...

-Edo... –susurró tratando de animarlo a hablar, podía notar que a las palabras les costaba salir de sus labios debido al llanto contenido que comenzaba a brotar amargamente de sus ojos, por lo que afianzó más el abrazo y observó el brillo de la luna reflejado en las aguas aún tranquilas del mar, tratando de disimular en su voz la furia que comenzaba a crispar sus nervios, intentó apaciguar a su alumno hasta que éste, adormilado, se quedó recostado en su regazo-. ¿Cómo se llama? Edward...

-Seve… rus...snape... sensei –siseó con los ojos cerrados por el agotamiento mental, una lágrima surcando sus mejillas lentamente. La mujer lo observó atentamente sin demostrar ninguna reacción que pudiera alertar al joven, Izumi pudo ver el colapso del muchacho y era normal que estuviera saturado ella en su lugar también lo estaría, por un momento se volvió a mirarla dolido-. Debo estar loco ¿sabes?... porque yo aún le quiero...

-Edo... –murmuró acariciando su mejilla notando cómo volvía a cerrar los ojos-. No estás loco, solo, eres demasiado ingenuo... –musitó conteniendo su tono procurando que el chico descansara, sin lugar a dudas eso que le acababa de contar, sentenciaba al hombre a una persecución con posible asesinato-. Severus Snape, trataré de recordarlo...

-Je... –el eco de una risa llegó a sus oídos, una manera de reír tan propia del hombre que Curtis giró su cabeza en aquella dirección para poder ver al promotor de su visita, un hombre con el uniforme militar se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y con esa sonrisa confiada y algo prepotente enmarcando su rostro en un gesto típico en él-. ¿Planeando un futuro asesinato Curtis-san...?

-¿Crees que después de ver a mi alumno en estas condiciones me vas a poder frenar Mustang...? –afirmó, sus ojos brillando con desafío. La luz de la luna reveló la identidad del recién llegado, el cual arqueó una ceja como fingiendo sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo a aquella mujer. Al ver que Izumi trataba de cargar a Hagane a su espalda, se inclinó para ayudarla-. Tú piensas lo mismo ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que no puedo perdonarle, aquel hombre al que yo llegué a respetar tanto como para que llegara a confiarle el bienestar de Hagane... no sólo traicionó la confianza de Edward sino también la mía... le bastó una orden por parte del viejo para hacerle daño, un error que por más que viva no podrá reparar... –sentenció fríamente, al ponerse de pie, Izumi pudo notar en la voz de Mustang una ira y una frustración bien justificada por lo que acababan de decirle.

-¿Alphonse lo sabe? -preguntó la mujer algo preocupada, de todos ellos el que peor podía reaccionar ante eso era el joven hermano de Edward.

-Yo lo acabo de saber porque os he escuchado... –afirmó el hombre mirando de reojo al joven que dormía en brazos de su maestra, la mujer suspiró aliviada y el moreno emprendió el camino a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos-. Me da la impresión de que Severus no debe temernos a nosotros... Si no más bien...

-Créeme sólo he visto a Alphonse furioso un par de veces en toda mi vida y no es algo grato de ver, para nada lo es... precisamente por eso él no debe de enterarse de esto, no quiero que ensucie sus manos de sangre... –se calló y observó a Roy muy seriamente-. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Al no se debe enterar de todo esto...

-No se enterará... por cierto, ¿sabes que Olivier está torturando a ese viejo de Albus...? –comentó con una sonrisa pícara, la mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-. Le ha pedido como casi mil veces que le reciba, y ha sido divertido... porque Olivier ha hecho que sus soldados de Briggs le lleven mucho papeleo para rellenar porque es el protocolo...

-Se lo tiene merecido... –gruñó Izumi-. Si yo fuera ella le cortaría la cabeza... aunque la sutil tendencia de Olivier a volver locos a los hombres debe ser el chiste de los soldados de Briggs...

-Da miedo cuando se la deja sola... pero alivia que sea tan competente como Führer... –afirmó totalmente de acuerdo, el general de brigada cerró los ojos recordando su viejo sueño y se detuvo-. Yo creo que lo hubiese quemado y no habría tenido tanta paciencia como ella...

-Esa es la diferencia que marca a un buen gobernante, tú aún eres muy joven Roy... –añadió como si le hubiera leído la mente, el moreno la miró largamente-. Además tienes fuertes emociones, algo que un líder debe dejar a un lado... por algo llaman a Olivier la Reina de hielo... su imparcialidad y paciencia la hacen idónea para el cargo...

-Ya pero lo que no me gusta que ese enviado de Grumman esté todo el día haciéndole la pelota... –murmuró molesto, luego cerró los ojos y agitó una mano como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos-. Creo que se llamaba Rusve...

-¿Quién es ese tal Rusve? -preguntó retomando el camino con el chico a su espalda.

-Es un capullo integral que pone de los nervios, no solo a Edward sino también a todos mis hombres... aunque creo que es como tu dices, que la juventud no nos deja ver más que el vaso medio vacío en vez de verlo medio lleno... –terminó de decir resignado encogiéndose de hombros.

-Interesante... –murmuró para sí misma, el moreno arqueó una ceja interrogante-. Yo pensaba que el que ponía de los nervios a tus hombres eras tú... escaqueándote del trabajo cada dos por tres...

Al escuchar a Izumi una gotita de sudor le resbaló por la mejilla, y miró para los lados tratando con ese gesto evadir el tema, resultando casi cómico, cuando al fin Izumi divisó a Sig, el cual al ver la carga que llevaba a la espalda su esposa, lo cogió entre sus brazos como si Edward tan solo contara con poca edad.

-Ahora sí ¿cómo le has visto? –preguntó Roy cambiando de tema, la morena suspiró y observó a aquel hombre.

-No le reconozco, es como si las ganas de vivir para sí mismo hubiesen desaparecido, si Alphonse no estuviera creo que... -observó al chico que seguía inconsciente mientras su marido se lo llevaba a su habitación-. Que hubiese cometido una locura y eso me da miedo. Mi alumno no es así, nunca lo ha sido. Edward siempre ha peleado con uñas y dientes, ni siquiera lloró cuando le pusieron ese automail, ni gritó cuando le llamaron perro de los militares... ahora sólo es un pelele, muy mono eso sí, pero con esa actitud me dan ganas de atizarle aún más fuerte...

-Oye, si lo vas a maltratar prefiero que lo dejes aquí, ya que quiero que viva no que me lo mates a palizas –convino apaciguador poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca-. Además es joven, terminará superando esta situación...

-No creo que, por ahora, lo supere, va a necesitar mucha paciencia y apoyo para superarlo... –lo contrarió mirando al suelo pensativa, luego se giró y observó a Roy por encima de su hombro-. Dile a Alphonse que disfrute de las vacaciones, yo me llevo a Edward... y dile que él necesita estar solo, que no aparezca por Dublith...

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó algo sorprendido por los mensajes que le había encomendado dar.

-¡No me cuestiones! –exclamó Izumi, furiosa, al escuchar esa voz autoritaria Roy comprendió que no debía replicar y se quedó sorprendido por la reacción-. Al y Edo son mi responsabilidad, si yo hubiese detectado que iban a transmutar a su madre, les hubiera dado de golpes hasta que se hubiesen olvidado de sus nombres y esto jamás habría pasado... Esta locura...

-Tú no eres la única responsable… -la interrumpió, al escuchar esas palabras, Izumi sonrió también tengo parte de culpa, somos los adultos los que debemos proteger a estos dos bichos de sí mismos... y no al contrario...

-Touché... Roy-san... –convino comenzando a reír mientras se acercaban a donde los esperaba Sig-. Nos veremos…

Y lo cierto es que el resultado de dos semanas de cautiverio le estaban pasando factura, su sensei lo había retenido en contra de su voluntad en el pueblo de Dublith y para colmo en sus vacaciones debía trabajar en la carnicería. Aunque en cierto modo le agradecía a Izumi , por poder al menos dejar de fingir, aunque claro eso no significaba que llorara a cada rato, es sólo que simplemente se dedicaba a hacer lo que le ordenaba la morena.

E incluso en cierto momento, Izumi descubrió aquella afición bien aprendida por su madre fue curioso ver cómo obligaba a Sig a ir a por un piano para ponerlo en su casa y cómo sentada en el sillón la mujer escuchaba las pocas sonatas que conocía.

-Sig, ¿esto está bien cortado? –preguntó buscando al hombre, éste se acercó y observó la carne, asintió sin musitar palabra, algo a lo que el rubio estaba muy acostumbrado-. Vale...

Pero en ese momento el teléfono de la carnicería se escuchó, y Sig lo descolgó para en seguida colgarlo y coger un trozo de carne y envolverlo en papel para salir corriendo y es que la feliz noticia había llegado a la casa de los Curtis, al parecer el tonto de su padre antes de desaparecer de nuevo hizo algo bueno, curar a su sensei y regresar lo perdido, y con ello poder tener hijos. Algo que se hizo efectivo hacía unos cuantos meses atrás. Y era por eso que Sig estaba tan inquieto con ella, cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos de la mujer morena. Al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta sonrió como debía hacerlo si venia un cliente, aunque al ver a la persona que atravesaba la puerta lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y afianzar el cuchillo en la mano.

-Vaya, vaya. Estás justo donde deberías, ¿no Hagane? –murmuró Rusve con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos con aquella sonrisa confiada-. Te queda bien... –comentó señalando el delantal que llevaba para no ensuciarse-. Es de tu estilo...

-¿Qué hace un idiota en un lugar donde los militares no son bien recibidos? –espetó Edward cruzándose de brazos con un aire de superioridad que irritó al moreno-. ¿Vas a pedir algo o te tengo que echar a patadas...?

-No. Sólo venía a por algo de carne de cerdo -respondió Rusve dándole a sus palabras un doble sentido, entonces tuvo que esquivar algo que iba directo a su cabeza y que se clavó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, miró de reojo el brillante cuchillo y después observó al rubio fingiendo que estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Pero Edward no pudo ver nada más, ya que cayó al suelo inconsciente y la oscuridad volvió a invadir su mente como si aquello fuera una mala jugada del destino, al abrir los ojos vio el rostro preocupado de su sensei, Izumi le ayudó a incorporarse y le acercó un vaso de agua a los labios para que bebiera agua, estaba tan desconcertado que el rubio solo atinaba a sujetarse con ambas manos en la cama.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó la mujer algo angustiada-. Edward ¿te sentías mal? ... Cuando Sig vino te encontró...

-No. No sé qué me ha pasado... –confesó confuso, se sujetó la frente tratando de recordar-. Sig se fue y... ¿Qué pasó después...?

Pero notaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo con él, no era normal que no recordara algunas cosas y eso comenzaba a enfadar mucho al rubio, el cual miraba aquellos brazaletes que por algún motivo no podía quitarse. Y tenía la sensación que eran los culpables de su falta de memoria.

-Trata de descansar... –susurró la morena saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a Edward.

Éste observo por la ventana y pudo ver aquella figura de nuevo, como si intentara provocarlo y esa sensación de querer darle una paliza a alguien que para él resultaba prácticamente desconocida, no era tan nueva como él quisiera admitir, la conocía demasiado bien.

-"No le sigas el juego" -esa voz femenina volvió a escucharse en su mente-. "Si consigue provocarte, habrás perdido contra ella"

-Lo sé, tienes razón pero aún así... –gruñó apretando los puños. Tomó aire tratando de calmarse un poco, volviendo a mirar al exterior y viendo que la figura había desaparecido-. Edwing, ¿qué es la palabra de los fundadores?

-"Cuando sellaron Shambala, ellos procuraron que esa persona estuviera dentro dejando como sello en su piel el tatuaje de la última palabra de los fundadores..." –dijo y luego la muchacha suspiró-. "Lo cierto es que los fundadores esperaban que algo así pasara, y por eso se lo pusieron"

-Entiendo. Por eso quieres que lo lleve en secreto... -se tumbó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-. Aún no he encontrado lo que me dijiste... es difícil con tanta gente a mi alrededor...

-"Vamos, cálmate, tómate tu tiempo y relájate" –lo animó esa voz tan cálida-. "Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para investigarlo así que, por ahora, trata de relajarte."

Edward intentó tranquilizarse encima de la cama pero aquellas imágenes le acosaban de nuevo, por lo que se puso de pie y apretó los puños contra su frente, como queriendo olvidar esas imágenes o sacarlas a golpes de su cabeza.

-"Estás furioso" -afirmó la joven al notar la frustración de aquel chico.

-Algo, pero me siento más aliviado desde que estoy aquí... –afirmó, siguió hablando al escuchar la suave risa de la chica-. No, es en serio, pienso que no merece la pena preocuparse, aunque duela... debo superarlo… y poder volver a ser el mismo... no quiero sentirme vacío de nuevo...

-"Pero no estás vacío porque en tu corazón aún le amas".

Edward trató de ignorar las palabras de la joven, y se tiró de nuevo a la cama observando el techo de aquella habitación pero no consiguió que la vocecita de la chica se acallara por lo que giró su cuerpo y con la almohada se tapó la cabeza a modo de defensa contra sus propios pensamientos.

Pero en aquella ciudad, donde los ciudadanos no tenían respeto por la milicia, siempre había un lugar donde reunirse con compañeros de fatigas o simplemente pasar un buen rato hablando y comiendo buena comida o, tal vez tomar unas copas. Y era al término del día cuando en aquella cantina todos se reunían.

Puede que ese fuera el motivo de que el altivo Lucius Malfoy tuviera ganas de vomitar, demasiada pestilencia y sonidos estridentes que podían llegar a marear a cualquiera.

-Ya era hora… -dijo a modo de saludo el platinado hacia su recién llegada cita-. Mira que citarme en un lugar como este...

-La mejor manera de buscar información es mezclándose con el populacho -afirmó la voz del hombre recién llegado que a pesar de que seguía tapado con la capucha su afilada forma de hablar delataba a la legua de quién se trataba.

-¿Sabes algo de Draco? –preguntó el cabeza de la familia Malfoy, siempre directo al grano-. Su madre está muy preocupada…

-No dudo de la preocupación de Narcisa –confirmó levantando la mano para pedir una jarra de cerveza que buena falta le hacía-. Y sí, sé algo, está bajo la tutela de una mujer llamada Rockbell, famosa por la creación de automails, vive en Rizembul, tu hijo tiene buen gusto...

-¿A qué viene eso? -preguntó arqueando una ceja, puso una mueca de desagrado al ver a aquel hombre beber aquella cosa fermentada-. Draco siempre ha tenido buen gusto sobretodo con las mujeres... a diferencia de otros...

-Touché... –convino entrecerrando los ojos-. Pues al menos mi presa está al alcance de mi mano...

-Severus... -pronunció el nombre del encapuchado apoyando una mano en su mejilla, el hombre arqueó una ceja-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te vas a seguir escondiendo...?

-Mientras pueda -dijo dejando la jarra encima de la mesa-. Que no pueda reconocerme, me ofrece muchas posibilidades...

-Esa opción es de cobardes –repuso ya sin esconder su preocupación, Lucius suspiró y miró a su amigo-. Si huyes ahora te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida como paso con la mujer de Potter...

-Si aparezco delante de él, puedo darme por muerto... –afirmó arqueando una ceja observando con aquella afilada mirada a su amigo-. Y lo sabes...

-Vamos, no será tan rencoroso ¿verdad? –repuso el rubio, pero al ver la depresión de caballo de Snape, se rascó una mejilla nervioso-. No me creo que alguien te gane a base de carácter...

-No sólo eso, es exasperante, irritante además de rencoroso, pero sobretodo es... –comenzó a decir sin poder evitar sonreír mirando el fondo de su jarra de cerveza-. Es brillante, inteligente demasiado inteligente...

Apuró el contenido de la jarra de cerveza hasta que no quedó nada en ella, levantó la mano para que le sirvieran otra y tomó aire, observando a Lucius, puso una mano en su frente, comprendiendo la realidad de su alma.

-No sólo eso... si no que si Alphonse se enterara ya puedes buscarme una tumba...

-¿Te sirve el mausoleo de los Malfoy...? –ofreció Lucius con una sonrisa-. Dos adolescentes te tienen sitiado, eso sí que es divertido...

-Creo que como no te traiga a Draco pronto lo vas a necesitar tú antes... -respondió mordaz tomando otro sorbo de su segunda cerveza y fue entonces que el silencio llegó a sus oídos, al levantar la vista de su interesante jarra de cerveza sus ojos de dilataron al ver en la puerta la razón de su sufrimiento.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo –susurró mirando a su amigo con un gesto de desesperación seguido de un largo suspiro-. Solo a ti podría gustarte una tortura como esta...

-Cierra el pico Malfoy... -gruñó y siguió bebiendo aunque sus ojos no podían apartarse del muchacho rubio, que parecía incluso más sano que cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-¡Edo-chan! Bendita la hora en que has aparecido... –lo recibió jubiloso el cantinero sujetando los paquetes que el pequeño rubio llevaba entre los brazos-. Parece que Izumi-san no te deja descansar, otra vez se ha vuelto a pasar esta mujer...

-¡Ah! Sobre la cantidad, Izumi dice que es por lo que pasó la semana pasada... aunque no sé a qué se refiere... –explicó encogiéndose de hombros y se acercó a la barra, el rubio miró la cantina y suspiró, localizando a aquel tipo se acercó y Snape temió por su seguridad e incluso la tentativa de soltar la cerveza y salir corriendo le comenzaba a picar pero pudo ver cómo Edward pasaba por su lado para ir directo a la mesa que tenía detrás, donde un hombre borracho estaba sentado-. Hey... -susurró tratando de despertarlo éste miró a Edward somnoliento-. Hall... yo que tú correría hasta la carnicería para pagar tus deudas, la sensei me ha dicho que no te lo va a dejar pasar esta vez que ya van cinco cobros en lo que va de mes y parecía realmente furiosa –afirmó con su expresión más macabra-. Estaba afilando su cuchillo favorito. No sé si me entiendes...

El hombre palideció y se puso de pie como un soldado, el cantinero no pudo evitar reír ante la travesura del rubio.

-¡Hall yo que tú correría! -dijeron algunos riéndose-. Izumi-san no perdona las deudas...

El hombre salió de la cantina a tal velocidad, que no escuchó las carcajadas que dejaba atrás de parte de todas esas personas, Edward tenía las manos en la cintura y suspiró pasando por el lado de aquella mesa, parándose por un segundo y observando al elegante caballero que estaba sentado en esa mesa. Para seguir caminando hasta ir a la barra y apoyarse en esta con los ojos cerrados.

-Edo...-susurró, el rubio inclinó la cabeza sonriendo-. ¿Cómo has estado? Izumi nos comentó que estabas de vacaciones...

-Algo ocupado. Son mis vacaciones y esa mujer me hace trabajar como una mula... –espetó con un deje de fastidio, al escuchar algunas carcajadas, Edward no pudo evitar reírse al tiempo que el cantinero le ponía un zumo para que bebiera algo-. Pero si te refieres al trabajo de Alquimista Nacional mi jefe piensa que debería relajarme un poco... pero lo cierto es que las cosas no pintan nada bien para la Führer...

-Me han dicho que la Führer es guapísima... pero que es helada como la reina de las nieves... –comentó uno de ellos, Edward no pudo más que imaginar a Olivier enfundada en ese tipo de vestido y escupió el zumo tosiendo haciendo reír a los que ocupaban aquel lugar.

-Tú estás mal Duran... –exclamó girándose para observar al hombre-. Imagínate a mi sensei con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y obtendrás a la Führer... Tienen el mismo tipo de mala leche.

Una ventisca fría se hizo dueña de la cantina y el silencio pasó a ser una explosión de carcajadas ante ese mero pensamiento. Y no era para menos porque a todos les había venido la misma imagen a la cabeza.

-Izumi es como la Führer en Dublith siempre tan severa... –afirmó Garren mientras limpiaba la barra, comenzando a relatar algunas de las historias de aquella alquimista alocada-. ¿Recordáis cuando tumbó a aquel mastodonte de un solo puñetazo...?

-Por favor, no me recordéis eso... -suspiró Edward algo agobiado-. Fue nuestra culpa que el mastodonte escapara... Izumi-san nos golpeó el trasero a ambos hasta que no pudimos sentarnos en un mes...

-Hombre ya, dejad a Edo-chan en paz... –salió en su defensa una mujer pelirroja regañando a su marido-. Debes de regresar a casa, espera que te doy el pago... dile a Izumi-san que siga trayendo esa carne de calidad, lo cierto es que dan buen sabor al caldo y al cocido...

-Pero en parte tienen razón Eli, la sensei es importante en este pueblo... –dijo, al recibir el dinero se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se terminó el zumo que le habían servido en algún momento-. Bueno, debo regresar, ya nos vemos chicos...

El muchacho salió de la cantina y los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse en aquel local, notando que el tema de conversación era él mismo.

-Edo-chan está muy delgado, debería de comer un poco más... además se le ve decaído...

-Habrá encontrado una chica, digo yo...

-¡Qué va! ¡Estás hablando de Edward Elric alias Hagane!

-Sea lo que sea, no os incumbe a ninguno de vosotros. Si Izumi se entera de que estáis hablando a espaldas del muchacho rezad por vuestras vidas... -se quejó el cantinero algo furioso-. ¿os olvidáis de que si no llega a ser por él, estaríamos muertos en mitad de una guerra...?

-Vale Garren, ya sabemos que tú también fuiste a la guerra... todos los sabemos... -dijo uno de los parroquianos.

-Pues si lo sabéis espero que os calléis y tengáis más respeto por ese chico, lo digo como un consejo o ¿no sabéis quien es su maestra que está en estado de buena esperanza y anda muy protectora con él...? –insinuó con un gesto, todos temblaron ante las palabras del cantinero, pero una persona comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces ya entiendo esa conversación que tenía con Sig... –exclamó uno de ellos, todos se giraron para observar al leñador del pueblo-. Al parecer Edward ha sido herido de gravedad, hablaron de una herida que es psicológica y por órdenes de su superior fue obligado a descansar, pero ¿sabéis lo más curioso? Al parecer mamá osa sabe el nombre de la persona que le hirió... y lo está persiguiendo creo que se llamaba Severus Snape o algo así...

-Pobre hombre la que le espera... si ha osado hacer daño a uno de los cachorros de la osa del norte más le vale desaparecer de la faz de la tierra...

Lucius observó a su amigo que misteriosamente había terminado debajo de la mesa, bebiendo aquel mejunje que era su cerveza.

-Señores -intervino el altivo Malfoy-. ¿Esa señora sabe ya dónde está ese tal Severus Snape...?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? -inquirió Garren al estirado caballero.

-Bueno, estamos hablando de un famoso alquimista, que no haya salido ese detalle en la prensa me llama la atención –comentó muy seguro de sí mismo, todos se observaron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Debes estar hablando en broma... -alegó el cantinero limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían saltado-. ¿No sabéis a qué pelotón pertenece el chico...? Pues al del general de brigada Roy Mustang, está bajo sus órdenes, de hecho el chico tiene el cargo de Coronel y no hablemos de que la reina del norte, su excelencia la Führer, Olivier Mira Armstrong, tiene en muy alta estima la colaboración del muchacho...

-¿Me está diciendo que ese muchacho, tiene tan buenos contactos...? –murmuró con cierto temor tragando en seco y viendo que en ese momento Snape intentaba huir, y lo habría hecho si no le hubiera pegado los pies al suelo con un hechizo.

-Sí. Podría decirse así...

-Gracias por la aclaración –agradeció con una ligera inclinación, giró su cuerpo deshaciendo el hechizo y arrastrando al encapuchado por la fuerza del local-. ¡Estás completamente loco!

-¡Te dije que no era fácil! –reclamó comenzando a caminar bastante irritado.

-Querido amigo, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo -bromeó Lucius.

-¡Deja de bromear! Esto es serio –exclamó, con un gesto desesperado cerró los ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz-. Hasta la líder del país es amiga de Edward...

Pero se petrificó al ver delante de él la figura del muchacho, el cual estaba mirándole con atención, sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento de aquella noche que parecía iba a refrescar, Severus alzó la varita para defenderse pero era como si con sólo estirar la mano a aquel chico no le afectaran los hechizos que lanzaba. Al ver aquella sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza.

-Al fin te he encontrado... -escuchó una voz femenina salir de los labios del rubio que suavizó la expresión de su rostro se acercó a él, para inclinarse con las manos detrás del cuerpo y mirar a los ojos negros de Severus-. Salazar...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Enemigos o amigos?**

-Me has pillado... - extendiendo el brazo con la varita-. ¿Edo?

-Su voz suena diferente - afirmó el platinado, que se cruzó de brazos observando a su compañero-. no parece que quiera atacarte...

-Eres el mayor imbécil que ha habido sobre la faz de la tierra -siseó entrecerrando los ojos con rabia-. Me cabreas más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-Obliviate- cuando lanzó el conjuro, el rubio pudo esquivarlo extendiendo la mano-. ¿qué?

-Cuando tienes el control de un cuerpo ajeno al tuyo ves mejor cómo esquivar un conjuro tan simple- la voz del rubio se había convertido en la de una mujer-. Salazar deberías de controlar tus impulsos hacia el pobre Edo, ya veo que Morgana ha estado haciendo de las suyas contigo - medio aburrida y moviendo la mano mirando sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo-. Deberías intentar dormir, ah es verdad, después de lo que hiciste dudo que puedas...

-¿Qué eres tú? - perplejo Severus volvió a apuntar con su varita hacia el rubio.

-¿Qué soy? Pues hasta donde sé un ser humano, muerta o no -comentó con un ligero toque sarcástico-. Aunque es normal que ni yo lo sepa, porque a poseer el cuerpo de mi nieto no lo llamaría precisamente estar viva..

-¿Qué?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes querido? ¿Te hago un gráfico o una presentación completa? -preguntó llevándose una mano a la cadera en un gesto muy femenino-. A ver cómo me explico - se señaló a los labios para tratar de vocalizar-. Y-o-n-o-s-o-y-E-d-w-a-r-d. Pero estoy en su cuerpo, ¿a que me queda bien?

Lucius detrás del profesor de pociones, estaba tratando de no reír, pero era imposible al ver la mímica de el que se suponía era Edward Elric, más aquel rostro sorprendido del moreno, que ya comenzaba a tener claras muestras de enfado en su rostro, seguido de ese típico tic que en su ceja derecha, que comenzaba a aflorar mostrando su frustración.

-Está bien...- Lucius intervino y tratando de controlar aquella risa-. Eres alguien que no es Edward, mujer si mal no me equivoco...

- Estás de broma...- señaló el profesor de pociones bastante desesperado ya por toda la situación.

-No, cariño, no estoy de broma. ¿De verdad te crees que Edward no trataría de matarte en cuanto te reconociera? Si no estoy intentando hacerte ninguna de esas pintorescas formas de tortura que tiene pensadas mi querido nieto para ti, será por algo, ¿no?, bien merecido en mi opinión.

-Algo que ha llamado mi atención, doncella dentro del cuerpo, ¿Ha dicho que es su nieto?- preguntó el platinado haciendo una leve reverencia, mostrando la buena educación de la familia Malfoy con aquel elegante gesto de su mano.

-¡Qué nostalgia! ¡Hacía milenios que un hombre no me hacía ninguna galantería! -exclamó llevándose las manos a las mejillas sonrojadas con ilusión, desde luego ese era un gesto que Edward no haría ni loco en la vida. (NAB: ¡Pero está tan mono!)

- ¿Me puede esta joven dama, responder a la pregunta? - Lucius se incorporó y observó a Severus, el cual estaba rozando sus dientes totalmente desesperado-. Lo digo porque sino mi compañero va a querer suicidarse...

- Esto es de locos -murmuró para sí mismo, con dos dedos en el tabique de la nariz tratando de relajar aquel dolor de cabeza, que ya de por sí con la cantidad de cerveza ingerida se le estaba acentuando.

- Siempre pensé que Salazar estaba muy mono cuando hacía eso. Pero ahora mismo me resulta irritante -comentó con tranquilidad.

-¿Con Salazar se refiere a...?

-A ese capullo arrogante. Al que estuve prometida.

En realidad toda aquella situación la aburría, era muy cansado ocupar el cuerpo de su nieto. Además había perdido la costumbre de hablar con la gente y estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo, lo que ella quería era hablar con Severus, pero el muy imbécil no era capaz de decir más de dos frases seguidas a derechas y, ya no hablemos de mantener la conversación que quería mantener con él. Si todavía no se creía que era Edwing, cómo iba a creerse el resto de la historia.

- Vale ya veo que lo odias a muerte - bajó aquella varita y observó a Edward-. Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué te refieres a él como tu nieto?

-Sencillo, porque lo es - respondió sin vacilar aquel espíritu invasor-. Me presentaré y creo que con ello te voy a dar una gran pista, mi nombre es Edwing Van Hohenheim, princesa heredera del extinto reino de Xerxes...

-Eso es imposible, no puedes ser la abuela de este chico - intentó razonar aquel moreno y observó a su amigo que parecía dudar sobre la veracidad de aquella información.

- Interesante, para eso has tenido que vivir cientos de años - Pero al ver la negativa, el albino arqueó una ceja de manera elegante-. ¿Entonces?

-Mi hijo que es idiota... - se encogió de hombros, y observó al cielo como rememorando algún recuerdo desagradable-. Idiota total, creó la piedra filosofal y digamos que ha vivido durante cientos de años, no tuvo hijos hasta que conoció a mi nuera, ¡ah!, lo he dicho, lo he dicho...

-Continúe por favor...- rogó el plateado, el cual miraba con amabilidad a aquel espíritu, profundamente interesado en lo que tuviera que decir, en cierto modo era gracioso ver los gesto que el cuerpo del adolescente hacía, cómo esas mejillas se volvían sonrojadas por cada palabra amable que recibía.

-Lo cierto es que sólo quiero daros un mensaje a vosotros dos... -explicó recobrando la compostura. Al ver la seriedad de las pupilas de aquel espíritu, ambos se miraron entre sí y observaron a ésta-. El mundo mágico en toda su extensión está de nuevo en peligro, Rowena ya me advirtió que si Xerxes regresaba al mapa del mundo mágico ocurriría una gran desgracia y una profunda liberación... Morgana está libre, y por los dioses, no sabemos qué puede llegar a hacer, ella sólo desea venganza contra el mundo que la expulsó... y no creo que falle, buscará a mi descendencia para tratar de abrir los sellos que mantienen la mayor parte de su poder aún preso...

-Eso quiere decir que irá a por tus nietos...

Pero ante la respuesta de Severus y la clara negativa de aquella mujer, lo supo. Algo estaba sucediendo en aquel país a espaldas del resto. Y ese algo comenzaba a moverse por todos los rincones de Amestris, y podría llegar a perjudicar tanto a magos como a alquimistas. Era por eso que la Führer en Central, estaba intentando averiguar por qué aquel anciano representante de los magos, estaba intentando acceder a los secretos más ocultos del país.

-Señorita Armstrong...- escuchó al anciano, Albus, el cual tenía sendas manos entrelazadas y observaba por encima de sus gafas de media luna a la mujer-. ¿Qué problema hay ahora? He hecho todo lo que ha sugerido para que pueda recibirme... y sólo he hecho una petición...

-Ya, y cree que nosotros después de haber tenido una guerra vamos a bajar las armas así de fácil... - explicó Olivier arqueando una ceja. Apoyó su mejilla en su mano, con fingido aburrimiento. Conocía gracias a Sirius y a Harry cada uno de los trucos de aquel hombre. Se había encargado personalmente de conocer a este experto adversario e incluso se obligó a aprender oclumancia, un arte extinto en su país, sólo para que Albus no leyera sus pensamientos-. Soy la mandataria de este país, ¿en serio cree que con unas pocas artimañas podrá con mi país, está usted de broma...?

-Albus...- escuchó el aviso de su mano derecha, Mcgonagall, la cual prudente observaba a aquella mujer entendiendo perfectamente la situación, no quería confesar que la anciana mujer había perdido la confianza en aquel director que en su tiempo fue brillante, pero que en los últimos seis meses se había convertido en una persona cruel y sin escrúpulos. Curiosamente había empeorado desde que esa mujer comenzó su juego de las escondidas.

Los había tenido durante semanas dando vueltas por todo el país. En cuanto llegaban ella ya se había ido. Había permitido que confundieran a su hermano con el dirigente del país, debió sospechar algo cuando vio cómo les mostraba sus músculos. Una vez descubrieron que era una mujer, fueron a una cena de gala y mandó a su hermana menor para que se hiciera pasar por ella. Y eso sólo fue el principio. Definitivamente si esa mujer había llegado a donde estaba ahora era por méritos propios. Albus se estaba comportando como un cretino.

-Minerva mantente al margen de esto... - la replicó la voz del anciano que se acomodó en el sillón que ocupaba, tratando de intimidar a aquella mujer con su mirada fija, pero el mismo anciano estaba comprendiendo que ella era una verdadera líder, Olivier Mira Armstrong.- Señorita Armstrong, creo que debería ser capaz de comprender su situación...

-Esta conversación va para largo... - murmuró la mujer con un gesto desdeñoso.

Minerva suspiró y dio un paso atrás, haciendo una reverencia de manera elegante para salir de aquella habitación. Estaba realmente deprimida, Hogwarts, aquel colegio que se había convertido en el hogar de muchos, había terminado siendo convertido en un centro militar para los magos y aurores. En ese mismo momento deseó algo imposible en su mente, que Lord Voldemort no hubiera fallecido en el desastre de Londres. Una masacre que ocurrió debido a su locura asesinando en el proceso a muchos muggles y magos.

-¿Profesora Mcgonagall?¿Es usted? - escuchó aquella juvenil voz y giró su cuerpo, para al fin poder sonreír, aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a los de su alumna predilecta, su rostro mostraba aquella sonrisa traviesa que heredó de su padre. Harry Potter, estaba sano y salvo en aquel lugar. Intentó mantener la compostura frente a aquel chico, pero le era imposible después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

-Harry... - le llamó cariñosamente y de manera maternal abrazó al muchacho moreno, el cual sorprendido porque la severa mujer, le abrazara sólo le correspondió el abrazo de buen grado-. Estaba muy preocupada jovencito, ¿dónde?

-Estoy con mi padrino, él trabaja aquí ahora... - explicó apartándose. Observo las tremendas ojeras de la anciana mujer con mirada preocupada-. Pero usted no está bien, ¿cómo están los demás?

-Mal, querido, muy mal... -confesó apartándose y observó a Harry a los ojos-. La señorita Granger perdió a sus padres en la desgracia de Londres, los Weasley se rebelaron contra Albus, y yo estoy en medio... No sé qué voy a hacer, el hombre al que prometí mi lealtad ha desaparecido Harry...

- Vaya... -murmuró agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por no estar con su mejor amiga, Hermione, en aquel momento tan duro-. ¿Y dónde están?

- Harry...- escuchó la voz de Alphonse, que al ver a Minerva sólo la observó con curiosidad como tratando de saber, al acercarse no pudo evitar sentirse azorado al notar aquel abrazo por parte de la anciana mujer-. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Alphonse...

-Profesora Minerva...- la interrumpió.Y entonces, el rubio menor de los Elric lo supo, aquella anciana mujer estaba tan confundida y asustada como muchos magos en aquel mundo, al apartarse negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una suave sonrisa-. Usted no se tiene que disculpar profesora,además nosotros les robamos a Harry...

El moreno observó a Alphonse de reojo y observó la pila de informes que llevaba entre los brazos, suspirando algo desesperado. Puso sus manos en la cintura e inclinó la cabeza algo más relajado.

- Roy se ha vuelto a escaquear... - afirmó Harry enfadado viendo repentinamente lagrimear los ojos de aquel chico, el cual parecía desesperado por encontrar a aquel general que se negaba en redondo a trabajar como era su obligación-. ¿Pero será posible...? Disculpe profesora, pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo... -se excusó rápidamente. Acto seguido, sujetando la mano de Alphonse se puso a tirar de él-. ¿Cómo puede nadie tener semejante habilidad para escaparse...?

-Lo siento, le quite la vista cinco segundos y después...

-Shhh shh -escuchó un silbido tenue y constante-. Aquí abajo. ¿Se han ido ya? -le preguntó una voz que salía de detrás de un armario.

-Sí, claro -admitió McGonagall extrañada. El armario se movió un poco y junto a él pudo ver al alquimista de fuego con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa. Se había pintado de pies a cabeza la piel del color de las paredes y llevaba ropa del mismo color. Si no fuera por esa sonrisa y ese pelo, no sería capaz de verlo-. Si preguntan, me he ido a la biblioteca.

-Aunque por supuesto no vas a ir allí.

-Tú sí que me entiendes Minerva. Ya nos veremos. ¡Recuérdame que te invite a una cosa! -exclamó antes de salir corriendo al ver el humo de los pasos de Harry y compañía en su dirección.

Esa noche fue nublada. Hacía un tiempo que los días habían sido sorprendentemente buenos, en cambio hoy parecía que iba a caer un chaparrón de un momento a otro. Harry suspiró. Su padrino había salido a una misión con Roy y no parecía que fueran a volver pronto. Encendió la chimenea para entrar en calor. Sabía que hasta que no volvieran y supiera que todos estaban a salvo no podría dormir, así que cogió un libro de introducción a la alquimia que le había regalado el general Mustang sin ninguna razón aparente.

El tema era tan denso que se estaba quedando dormido. Entonces un ruido sordo golpeó la puerta, "si fuera Sirius llamaría a la puerta", pensó. Seguramente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero lo oyó otra vez. Ese mismo sonido procedente de la puerta. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó silenciosamente al recibidor. Esta vez fue más fuerte. Acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, sin mirar si había alguien tras ella. Movido por una inmensa curiosidad.

Inmediatamente algo, o más bien, alguien, cayó a sus pies. Había mucha sangre. Demasiada. Se agachó y tiró de los cuerpos, arrastrandolos hacia la casa. Eran su padrino y... Mustang. Estaban tan mal que le costaba reconocerlos, había empezado a llover. Puede que ya hiciera bastante tiempo desde que empezara la lluvia por lo empapado de las ropas de éstos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó mientras corría de un lado a otro en busca de medicinas o algo por toda la casa. Su primer impulso fue el de llamar a un hospital pero descubrió con desesperación que les habían cortado la línea.

-Una emboscada... -informó Sirius con debilidad-. Volvíamos de la misión tranquilamente, estábamos pensando en irnos a tomar unas copas para celebrar nuestro éxito. Entonces comenzó a llover y este imbécil decidió que era el mejor momento de avisarme de que es un completo inútil cuando llueve...

-¡No fue mi culpa que lloviera! -se defendió el moreno, que se puso una mano en la nariz que, estaba roja como un ha dolido...

-Da gracias a que los magos tenemos hechizos para curar esta clase de cosas sin dejar marca- Harry obligó a Roy a sentarse, miró por un segundo a Sirius y suspiró-. ¿Lo vas a decir tú o tengo que averiguarlo?

-Estás muy gruñón hoy - Sirius se dirigió a la cocina, moviendo la mano.- Albus se va a volver loco...Ollivier se ha despedido de él hoy, alegando que debía revisar algunos asuntos en el muro de Briggs...

-Lo he escuchado, pero no era para disimular -respondió Harry que retiró su varita de la nariz ya no inflamada de Roy, el moreno observó a ambos y suspiró-. ¿Qué está pasando en esa zona?

-Un país que se creyó perdido, el Xerxes que conocéis por las leyendas era mucho más grande que lo que creéis pero debido a la maldición se dividió... en esa zona está la frontera con Dracma - Informó a los dos e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, tomando algo de aire-. Nuestro país no es demasiado pacífico que digamos y siempre ha estado metido en muchas guerras e incluso se causó una gran enfermedad por ello...

-¿Enfermedad? -Preguntó Sirius mirando a Roy con interés.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada...eso es una vieja historia, muchas familias sufrieron pérdidas debido a muchas variantes como la falta de alimentos, actualmente se trata de que Dracma entre en razón... ante las nuevas circunstancias...

El moreno de ojos verdes se quedó pensativo por un segundo, era como vivir una auténtica pesadilla. Recordó que ya Edward en una ocasión corrigió al director de Hogwarts por referirse a Shamballa como un reino paradisíaco, pero eso no cambiaba la actual situación. Harry aún tenía las palabras de aquella profesora grabadas en su mente, se levantó del sillón y observó por la ventana preocupado. Acariciando la fría superficie de cristal, sintiéndose un completo tonto, por no prever lo que sus amigos habían sufrido en aquel mundo mágico.

Roy lo observó por un segundo en silencio y suspiró, observó que Sirius se había metido en la cocina, supuso que dándole un leve permiso para acercarse al moreno rodeó su cuerpo abrazándolo contra él, sabía que Harry estaba sufriendo y eso le lastimaba en cierta manera, a veces se escapaba porque sabía que el chico pensaba mucho en su tierra natal.

-Roy...- Escuchó su tono de voz y cómo agachaba la cabeza con aire derrotado-. Mione, ha perdido a sus padres, Ron y los demás están desaparecidos …¿qué debo hacer? Yo...

-No es tu culpa...- Le susurró al oído, tratando de relajar la repentina angustia del chico de ojos verdes-. Harry, escúchame...- Le giró y sujetó su rostro entre sus dos manos acariciando sus mejillas-. Ellos estarán bien y no te echaran la culpa de nada, porque no la tienes...si es necesario enviaré patrullas, investigaré su paradero... pero sólo si tú me lo pides...

Hacía mucho que Harry no se deprimía de aquella manera y en cierto modo Roy lo sabía, le había llegado a conocer demasiado en tan poco tiempo. El moreno trataba de no derramar una lágrima delante de él, pero sólo era un niño. Le abrazó tratando de sujetar aquel malestar causado por la nueva información dada por Mcgonagall, el chico no era de piedra y pudo notar cómo sollozaba entre sus brazos.

-Llueve muy fuerte...

Fueron sus únicas palabras, mientras miraba por la ventana. Sirius por su parte estaba afincado en la cocina, sólo escuchando a través de la puerta cómo su ahijado lloraba. Observó por un segundo a aquella lechuza y como si se le ocurriera una idea, caminó hasta el despacho y escribió una carta. ¿¡Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes!?

Al terminar aquella carta, observó a la lechuza de Harry y después a su halcón, el cual movía las alas imponentes. Se acercó dándole un trozo de carne a éste y puso la carta en el pico de la pequeña lechuza blanca.

-Búscalos... no dejes que te atrapen...es por su bien...

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Sirius no pudo evitar invitar a aquel altivo moreno que era su jefe en el cuartel a un poco de Whisky de fuego que había conseguido de contrabando. Roy tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquel hombre que miraba de manera insistente el fuego de la chimenea, intentaba encontrar las palabras para iniciar una conversación que ambos llevaban ya tiempo evitando.

-Suéltalo de una vez o cuando lo hagas ambos estaremos demasiado borrachos como para recordarlo al día siguiente... - dijo agitando el vaso de cristal enfáticamente, tomando un sorbo, tenía la experiencia de que cuando a alguno de sus amigos, se quedaba así de pensativo era porque querían hablarle de algo que había hecho mal o por el mero hecho de compartir un gran problema con él-. Sobre el...

-Quiero que tengas una cita con Harry...

Aquella confesión lo pilló por sorpresa, tuvo que hacer malabarismos para que el vaso no cayera al suelo delatando su estado de sorpresa aún más que el extraño rubor que cubría sus mejillas seguramente causado por el alcohol. Sí, debía ser por eso. Pero al ver la seriedad que mostraban los ojos del animago no pudo evitarse el suspirar y dejó su vaso sobre una mesita baja para ponerse de pie delante de él, sin lugar a dudas que le diese permiso para tener una cita con el joven moreno era ir totalmente en contra del trato que hizo con él cuando llegaron a Amestris.

- ¿Es un truco?¿Verdad? - preguntó inclinando ligeramente su cuello buscando los ojos del guardián de Harry. Al ver la negativa de Sirius, se cruzó de brazos no conforme con eso y arqueó una ceja inquisitiva-. Es por lo de sus amigos...¿verdad?

-Para Harry ellos son su familia y verse traicionado por el que consideraba casi como a su abuelo... Todo esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para él. Encima, ahora se entera de algo tan terrible. Roy, estoy dispuesto a ceder en lo que sea necesario para volver a verle sonreir, es como un hijo para mí y debo hacer todo lo que pueda por hacerle feliz. Y aunque me desagrade, en el fondo hasta yo sé que tú eres el único que conseguirá hacerle feliz en estos momentos tan difíciles... - afirmó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del moreno y le observó a los ojos casi con resignación-. Te lo confío. No lo estropees porque no tendrás muchas oportunidades más..

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente. Uno con la ferviente decisión de buscar a la familia Weasley y traerlos hasta ellos, el otro con la firmeza de una promesa complacido por el beneplácito del padrino de Harry, se propuso cumplir cada uno de los caprichos del chico de ojos verdes que tan preocupados les traía a ambos. Con esto en mente se propuso el preguntar a Sirius por cada cosa que le ilusionaba convirtiendo aquella conversación en algo más amena como la que mantendrían un par de buenos amigos que parecen llevar mucho tiempo sin verse, haciendo recordar a Roy los momentos que pasó con su buen amigo Maes, charlando sobre chicas y los continuos problemas que tenía en el cuartel.

-¡Draco!

El rubio tembló al escuchar el grito de aquella chica, la cual sostenía un engranaje entre sus manos dándole vuelta con aire tranquilo, el joven apoyó su mano en la barbilla intentando con su mirada de persona interesante suavizar el carácter de aquella chica y, de paso protegerse la mandíbula de cualquier inminente ataque.

-¿Qué hice mal? - fue su respuesta automática al regaño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Te venía a felicitar... está muy bien, oye ¿con qué le has dado para que se pueda mover?, normalmente yo lo baño algunos días en grasa industrial... para arreglarlo... - puso la pieza encima de la mesa, viendo lo brillante y nueva que parecía a pesar de haber tenido que soldar algunas partes.

- Con una poción que inventé para este tipo de material y un conjuro... ¿no te molestara? - preguntó después de un momento de orgullosa exposición, dudando en si ella lo aprobaría. La rubia sólo se puso detrás de él y le abrazó, besando el cabello rubio suavemente, Draco simplemente sonrió ante aquel gesto de cariño-. Winry...

La muchacha rubia se apartó, pudiendo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de aquel chico y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la timidez que a veces dominaba al joven mago. Acarició su pelo con cariño, era tan suave pese al aspecto engominado que tenía por una poción, sin duda.

- Algún día me dirás qué leches te pones en el pelo - musitó pasando su suave pelo con entre sus dedos con lentitud el rubio ronroneó como un gato-. El mío no está ni la mitad de suave por culpa de la grasa y el instrumental.

- Es porque tengo un pelo terriblemente sensible - musitó el chico dándose la vuelta para poder verla de frente-. Y para hacer pociones tenía que protegerlo con un bálsamo reparador con ese aspecto. En principio sólo hace falta por unas horas pero, con los años, se convirtió casi en una señal de identidad y como no afecta al tacto sino al aspecto pues mejor que mejor para mí.

- ¿Y podrías compartir ese maravilloso bálsamo reparador conmigo? - preguntó con una sonrisa dulce y adorable.

- No sé - musitó él con un tono juguetón y una sonrisa delicada-. Es algo muy valioso para mí. Quien quiera algo así de mi parte tendría que ganárselo a pulso.

- Pequeño gran manipulador - musitó la chica acercándose a él con una sonrisa pícara, pero el chico se apartó en el último momento dejándola con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Una tenue risa proveniente del mago le dijo que no pasaba nada grave. Era sólo que el dragón quería jugar un rato con ella.

- Corrección. Soy tu pequeño gran manipulador - dijo lanzándole un tarro que lucía una etiqueta escrita con la maravillosa letra de su novio-. Tú no tienes que sobornarme para que te deje las cosas mi preciosa...

Draco Malfoy no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Winry Rockbell se había abalanzado sobre él, besándolo con ganas. Ni siquiera a alguien como Malfoy le importó que el suelo del almacén estuviera manchado de grasa y los preciosos pantalones de trabajo que le hizo la rubia estaban expresamente manchados. Si no fuera porque al mirar desde el suelo vio unos zapatos, que seguían a unas pequeñas piernas y al ver la imagen de aquella anciana mujer palideció.

-W..inry...Dra..co... ¡Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo! -gritó Pinako casi queriendo matar a aquel chico pervertido.

-Abuela...esto.. -La anciana dio un pisotón al suelo, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de pie asustada, al igual que a Draco, al ver a Alphonse detrás con la mano rascándose la nuca, sumada a ese sonrojo se sintió aún más abochornada si cabía-. Puedo explicarlo...

-Yo sí puedo explicarlo... -Pinako caminó furiosa y observó a su nieta con bastante burla-. Hormonas... si es que no puedo quitaros los ojos de encima ...¡Tú!...-gritó señalando a Draco que se puso firme de inmediato-. Ve afuera y corta leña para al menos un año, ¡ya!...en cuanto a ti, jovencita, vamos a tener una charla bastante larga...-tirando de su brazo para arrastrarla lejos de aquel chico pervertido.

-Draco...no deberías de provocar a tía Pinako...- Alphonse se apoyó en la esquina de la casa donde estaba la leña para cortar, viendo al Slytherin intentar levantar el hacha, con poco éxito, puso las manos detrás de su cuerpo agachando la cabeza,

-Al menos no estoy como tú...¡por qué pesaran tanto estas hachas!... -masculló para sí mismo, sacó la varita para que cortara la leña ella sola.

El castaño desvió la mirada hacia el camino que se alejaba de la casa, pensando en la pequeña Ginny, ¿era así cómo su hermano se sentía por aquel profesor?, no lograba comprender esos sentimientos, que eran tanto de preocupación, como de anhelo se atrevería a deducir. Puso una mano en su pecho y notó otra en su hombro, giró la cabeza viendo a Draco sonriéndole con confianza.

-Verás como regresa, además es una Weasley, si el señor tenebroso no pudo con sus padres, dudo que haya podido Albus contra ellos... -dijo con tono jovial, Alphonse no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar aquello, había pasado tantas noches preocupado que el hablar al menos con él, le había ayudado-. Además, no sé por qué te interesan las pelirrojas...

-¡Draco! - lo regañó y haciendo un gesto con la mano hizo que el hacha cayera al suelo-. Por favor trata de no utilizar magia...

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eres cruel Elric!.. -vio caminar al menor de los Elric hasta llegar al camino-. Ambos se obcecan demasiado... -murmuró enfurruñado, rascó su cabeza despeinando su fino cabello plateado y miró a la ventana donde se podía ver a Winry siendo severamente regañada por su abuela-. Pero no soy quién para juzgar...

Mientras se acercaba al camino que llevaba a su casa, aquella que ambos quemaron, comprendió también una verdad oculta, Ginny también se había quedado sin hogar. Todo aquel maldito asunto, había dejado a muchos magos y alquimistas desamparados de por medio, revelando una triste verdad. Se inclinó para sujetar un trozo de madera que aún quedaba intacto, y al tocarlo se convirtió en polvo.

-Pero si Nii-san y yo caminamos...sólo habría que enseñar por dónde deben hacerlo... -la ansiedad se apoderaba de él-. Quiero verla...

Continuará...

Haruka: Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, para tomatazos a Blackie para regalos Haruka.

Blackie:¡Heiii!...

Haruka: hombre al fin espabilas...bueno chic s, os propongo algo dado que esta y yo tenemos una buena bronca...

Blacki: ¡Olivier es la mejor y la más salvaje!

Haruka: Sí, izumi le puede...bueno a lo que iba..vosotros decidís, la pregunta es...

¿quién de estas dos personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist es la más salvaje de todas?

Olivier Mira Armstrong (Führer en nuestro fic jajaja)

Izumi Curtis (cabe decir que está embarazada)

Edward: ¡vosotras par de cabronas! ¡sacadme de aquí! me está obligando a pintar la habitación del bebé!

Roy: al menos a ti no te ha hecho recorrer medio amestris en busca del café más amargo de todos...¡y yo soy un brigadier!¡cómo es posible eso!

Haruka. eto... encoge de hombro y los ignora.- bueno como veis seguimos igual de locas que siempre, si quereis que este par siga padeciendo...digo sean liberados...

Edward/Roy: ¡sacadnos de este fic que están majaras!

Blackie: epa...vosotros calladitos... cinta adhesiva en las manos y cara de psicópata.

Haruka: sólo decirlo cuando comentéis...¿no crees que te has pasado? con lo chico que es Edward se va asfixiar...

Blackie: nah...seguro que lo supera...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 . Aquellos a los que añora el corazón**

Estaba en aquella casa, preparando la comida para tratar de eliminar de su mente aquella terrible verdad dicha por la profesora McGonagall, que en un rincón de su cabeza, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por eludirla, seguía resonando. En cierto momento, apoyó sus manos en la encimera de piedra negra, finamente pulida, y suspiró. No comprendía aún por qué Roy le había dado el día libre, si lo que más necesitaba, en ese momento, era estar ocupado. Y, para colmo, su padrino había desaparecido de repente de la casa alegando que había sido enviado a una misión secreta en el rincón más oscuro de aquel extraño país. Seguro que se había ido de vacaciones con alguna chica de la ciudad que acababa de conocer. Seguía siendo un auténtico Casanova.

Por culpa de esa misma distracción constante que invadía su mente yendo de un lado a otro había conseguido hacer que en la olla en vez de haber un fabuloso cocido rural con la pinta más deliciosa del mundo, sólo hubiese logrado una especie de masa con el color del fango, lo más seguro es que fuera realmente fango que había conjurado sin querer al echar los pétalos de alguna especia. Suspiró con desgana y apagó el fuego para sentarse en la silla, con la varita entre sus manos, moviéndola de un lado al otro con expresión distante sintiéndose casi tentado a desaparecer de aquel lugar, coger la puerta y marcharse.

-Hermione...Ron...- murmuró con un gran suspiro que se escapó de entre sus labios justo cuando alguien ponía sobre sus hombros una bufanda. Levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, sorprendido, y pudo ver al moreno sonriendo-. Roy, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? Riza te va matar...

-Abrígate...- guiñó un ojo dirigiéndole una sonrisa y puso las manos en la cintura con un gesto despreocupado-. Vamos a salir, hay un festival en la ciudad...te gustará.

-¿Eh?...

Pese al inicial aturdimiento, aquella noticia le hizo sonreír y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación saltando los peldaños de tres en tres buscando en su baúl el abrigo que le había regalado Sirius. Como venía a ser costumbre ya, desde que estaban viviendo juntos, su padrino se había ocupado de cubrir todas sus necesidades, desde comprarle ropa a la moda hasta arreglarle una habitación a su gusto, cualquier capricho que Sirius se pudiera costear Harry podía tenerlo. Bajó las escaleras poniéndose el abrigo y cuando vio a Roy esperando en la puerta por él sintió vergüenza por lo obviamente emocionado que estaba, se ruborizó profundamente.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó arqueando una ceja el adulto, notando las mejillas del chico de ojos verdes ardiendo-. Harry, sólo vamos a pasear... no es como si quisiera…

-¡No es eso! – gritó de pronto aún más azorado por saber lo que pensaba aquel hombre-. Pensaba que es la primera vez que salimos juntos...y me da un poco...

-Vamos...- lo interrumpió con firmeza, ofreciéndole su brazo para que el chico se sujetara, y salieron por la puerta-. Será una salida inocente. Además, tengo que aprovechar que Sirius no está, si me ve contigo de esta manera creo que me arrancaría la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir nada...

-Sí, eso sería algo muy civilizado de parte de Sirius... – murmuró contra su brazo riendo ante la imagen que se le venía a su mente.

Mientras charlaban caminaban por aquellas calles concurridas escuchando la música de fondo de lo que era aquel gran festival, aquella en la que estaban caminando era la ruta principal y estaba adornada con miles de luces que seguramente estaban encendidas gracias alguna clase de alquimia, podía ver como varias personas hacían malabarismos con pelotas de fuego a mano descubierta, seguramente protegidos por alguno de aquellos símbolos protectores, y otros arreglaban objetos o creaban otros nuevos para vender.

Harry se alejó un poco de Roy viendo en un puesto de joyas cómo éstas eran creadas a partir de ciertos materiales de multitud de colores diferentes. Vio fascinado como el orfebre elaboraba un círculo alquímico y convertía un amasijo de hierro de un color oscuro en una reluciente pulsera. El Taisa se acercó por detrás de él y cogió una de las piezas que había en el muestrario con dos dedos. Se trataba de un pequeño colgante con un león y lo que parecía ser un rubí incrustado en su interior. Roy pagó por él lo que le pidió el tendero con una sonrisa, Harry lo miró sorprendido y algo ruborizado.

-Me alegra ver que te emociona tanto el festival... – musitó en su oído con un tono complacido, rodeó el cuello del joven mago con la fina cadena que sostenía aquel colgante y lo sostuvo un momento-. Te queda bien...

Roy cogió el colgante de vuelta y se alejó un momento, con él en la mano, para pagar y lo dejó solo unos segundos. Mientras esperaba el joven observó a la gente, de lo más variada, que pasaba a su alrededor. Había una niña en medio del camino, estaba sola y parecía perdida, cuando iba a acercarse a la pequeña, alguien lo distrajo con un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Se volvió para ver a su agresor y vio a un hombre algo más alto acercándose a los puestos de comida y, aprovechando la distracción que suponía la niña al comenzar a llorar con fuerza, robando una tarta y algunas manzanas.

Iba a gritar para alertar a la gente, pero entonces el hombre lo miró a los ojos y se quedó sin habla, el hombre se parecía mucho a... En ese momento, el desconocido se abalanzó sobre él, cogió su brazo y se lo llevó a la fuerza. El joven mago estaba demasiado sorprendido como para oponer resistencia, ni recordar algún hechizo. El tipo, no sería mucho más mayor que Roy, tenía el pelo demasiado sucio como para reconocer el color y vestía con una gabardina marrón, llena de manchas de barro y demás.

Pronto se encontraron fuera del recinto ferial, momento en el que su reacción fue la de sujetar la varita que tenía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón como era costumbre en él, pero al poner la mano en aquel lugar, se preguntó una y mil veces, porqué demonios no le había hecho caso a Hermione después de tantos años de escuela juntos, la susodicha había caído seguramente en algún lugar de la feria. O se la habían robado, con la suerte que tenía últimamente no le extrañaría.

Aquel hombre lanzó a Harry contra la pared, mirando nervioso a los lados, como si lo tuviera de señuelo o escudo.

-Oye...si...necesitas ayuda...-intentó entablar alguna conversación con él, buscando algún punto flaco para poder derribarlo y salir corriendo, las lecciones de Izumi en ese momento eran bastante valiosas, no comprendía como Edward podía quejarse tanto de esa mujer.

El hombre ni se molestó en mirarlo, se sentó en el suelo directamente y comenzó a comerse una manzana, parecía que no había comido en días por la manera en que la devoraba. Desde tan cerca se convenció de que el desconocido se parecía mucho a uno de sus amigos.

-¿Es usted familia de la coronel Hawkeye? - preguntó inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor sus rasgos-. ¿O de Farman?

El hombre lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber huido mientras el tipo comía. Roy estaría preocupado y sinceramente esperaba que no hubiera convocado a la mitad de la milicia para buscarlo. Y como Sirius se enterara a su vuelta no volvería a salir nunca más. Suspiró, repentinamente se sentía más amenazado por lo que le esperaba en casa que el vagabundo que tenía frente a sí.

-Me llamo... -empezó a decir, con la voz ronca por la falta de uso. Frunció el ceño y lo miró desconcertado-. Yo soy...

El hombre se empezó a poner nervioso, y eso no podía beneficiarle a ninguno de los dos así que Harry levantó los brazos con aire conciliador, tratando de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo... No tienes que esforzarte -dijo con un tono dulce y, entonces miró su reloj de pulsera para ver la hora-. Es tarde, debería irme a... casa...

-No...ellos...irán a por ti...-comenzaba a pensar que aquel hombre no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, sobre todo al ver cómo se encogía moviéndose continuamente de delante a atrás en el mismo sitio como si con aquel gesto consiguiera calmar sus nervios, Harry trató de estar relajado para no alterar más a quien fuera ese hombre.

-¿Ellos?¿Quienes son ellos?...-preguntó con su voz más conciliadora-. Te persiguen, ¿por eso estás así?...

En ese momento el joven mago no se había percatado, pero no muy lejos de allí unos hombres uniformados se detenían justo delante de aquel callejón, por lo que al ver a ese hombre tirar de su brazo para salir corriendo con él, tampoco le hizo reaccionar como debería, al mirar por encima de su hombro se percató del uniforme, reconociéndolo como el propio de los militares de Central.

Pero la brusca parada de aquel desaliñado hombre, le hizo chocar contra su espalda, se puso la mano en la nariz al haber recibido semejante golpe, asomándose un poco al ver a aquella persona delante.

-Nos has traído muchos problemas...-escuchó la voz del que parecía ser un oficial de la armada-. Así que esta vez te ataremos corto...

El moreno notó cómo tiraban de él alejándolo de aquel hombre y parpadeó viendo a un rubio de ojos azules que le ponía unas esposas como si él hubiese hecho algo malo. Aquel hombre desaliñado casi se le podía escuchar murmurar algo, escuchó ese sonido tan reconocible, una palmada, y cómo del suelo salía algo que le hizo caer hacia delante, al ver una pared detrás de él.

-¡Alquimia! -gritó lo más obvio en aquella situación, pero un disparo pudo escucharse y vio caer al vagabundo sujetando su hombro y el cañón de la pistola apuntándole a la cabeza, tragó en seco por la nueva situación de verse rehén de nuevo. Ni con Voldemort muerto se libraba de parecer el debilucho del grupo.

-¡Déjalo, él no sabe nada! -gritó el hombre, tratando de poner presión en la herida que ya empezaba a sangrar con fuerza. Harry los miró desconcertado y tomó una decisión.

Hakuro caminó hacia aquel vagabundo, clavó el pie en la herida de manera que esta al tiempo que estaba presionada, producía un inmenso dolor, uno de sus soldados tapó la boca de aquel tipo para que nadie lo escuchara gritar, todos tenían una posición en aquel lugar, intentando que el que se acercara fuera o frenado o muerto en el acto.

-¿Dónde está el libro? Nuestro señor lo necesita... -lo interrogó ejerciendo más presión en la herida-. Vamos...no tengo todo el dia y mis botas nuevas se están manchando con tu sucia sangre...

Nadie prestaba atención al muchacho moreno, que seguía inmovilizado y profundamente concentrado en algo. La verde mirada estaba fija en el pecho de Hakuro, pero parecía ausente. De pronto se le iluminó la cara como si hubiera encontrado algo que dudaba que estuviera ahí. Miró de frente al conjunto de soldados frente a él.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto una fuerza invisible los empujó hasta el final del callejón, por suerte, el que parecía estar al mando quedó inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y los soldados huyeron espantados con la pérdida de su líder.

O eso creyó, pudo escuchar quejidos por parte de aquel hombre el cual comenzaba a despertar, intentó buscar alguna llave para desatar sus manos, cuando notó aquella pistola apuntando de nuevo a su sien, esta vez por parte de aquel alto mando, quitó el seguro del arma y se disponía a apretar el gatillo, Harry ya no tenía tiempo para conjurar algo que lo lanzara lejos por lo que se preparó para lo que el lord oscuro nunca pudo darle, la muerte, cuando escuchó un ¡Expelliarmus! que hizo a éste estrellarse de nuevo contra la pared.

-Pues mira, ha funcionado... -se escuchó una voz risueña, abrió los ojos y lo primero que agradeció que su ojos le regalasen, era ver a su querida amiga delante de él lanzando un conjuro para que los grilletes se abriesen.

-Sí, pero un poco más y atraviesa la pared Fred... -lo regañó Hermione liberando por fin a Harry que se inclinó para ver cómo se encontraba el rubio. En seguida Molly se unió a él, para ver el estado de la herida, en un segundo acercó la varita a la herida de bala y sacó el proyectil del hombro en un momento. Tonks se arrodilló junto a ellos y cerró la herida con un segundo hechizo mientras la señora Weasley lo inmovilizaba.

-Tonks... -susurró Harry, sorprendido por verla ahí. Ella le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-¡Harry! -gritó Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos a la fuerza. El moreno comprobó que el hombre que acababa de conocer parecía algo recuperado y se lanzó a abrazar a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pensábamos que no volveríamos a verte.

-Vamos, dejémonos de escenitas en medio de la calle -los interrumpió Ojoloco Moody poniendo orden con su habitual brusquedad.

-Cierto, no queremos que nos separen ahora que nos hemos reunido de nuevo -dijo Arthur Weasley ayudando a su mujer a levantar al vagabundo-. Harry, querido, ¿podrías guiarnos a donde te alojes en este momento?

-Claro...-y una pregunta rondó por su cabeza en aquel momento-. ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado...?

-Adivina... -dijo George mostrando a su lechuza, la cual orgullosa aleteaba-. Sirius la envió con un mensaje y ella sabía la posición en la que estabas, así que sólo tuvimos que seguirla...

-Sirius vaya, debo ser idiota...deberia de haber hecho eso desde un principio...- murmuró, notando a su amiga a su lado no pudo más que abrazarla contra él-. Lo siento Mione... perdóname... tú más que nadie...

-Harry...no tienes que disculparte... estamos todos bien...- le dio un fuerte pisotón a Ron, en ese momento haciendo que saltara-. ¿Verdad...?

-¡Qué bruta...! -se quejó el pelirrojo menor, escuchando a sus hermanos y hermana riendo y ovacionando a Hermione, el joven mago los guió hasta lo que era su casa y la de Sirius, encontrándose en la puerta a un destacamento completo de la milicia, bueno más bien a los hombres de Mustang al completo. Que ahora que era General de brigada no eran pocos.

-Aargg...se me olvidaba... -masculló con una maldición, puso una mano encima de sus oscuros cabellos con aire fatídico-. Roy debe estar buscándome como un loco...

Se acercó a los soldados y saludó a un par por el nombre que lo saludaron y lo dejaron pasar adentro con sus acompañantes. Llamándolos "sus salvadores" para asegurar que no los retenían más de lo debido. En el centro de la sala de estar estaba Mustang con media docena de personas caminando de aquí para allá señalando direcciones en un mapa y gritando órdenes. Los gemelos se acercaron a la mesa y miraron el despliegue de objetos por toda la mesa.

-¿A quién se supone que buscamos? -dijo Fred con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿¡A quién crees que buscamos!? ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir? -se giró hacia él y dio un salto hacia atrás-. ¿Quién se supone que eres?

-Más bien somos -dijo George desde el otro lado, Roy estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos cuando Harry carraspeó.

-¿No era tu día libre? -comentó el moreno como si tal cosa. Roy lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa, luego miró a los gemelos que se estaban riendo a carcajadas y reparó en el resto de gente que los acompañaba-. ¿Qué te dije de ser un desconsiderado que saca a la gente de su día libre para ponerlos a trabajar para sus propios fines?

Riza Hawkeye asentía con la cabeza detrás del General con los brazos cruzados en señal de apoyo. Mustang agachó la cabeza con aire abatido pero no tardó en acercarse para comprobar cómo se encontraba con sus propios ojos. Harry sin mediar palabra lo abrazó con fuerza, en algún momento llegó a pensar que no volvería a verlo.

-Perdona, es que encontré tu varita en el lugar en el que te dejé antes y pensé que podrías estar en peligro.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo -dijo señalando a sus tropas-. Y ves pensando en una manera de compensarlos por alejarlos de sus familias de pronto como si se acabara el mundo.

-Riza -dijo viendo a la Coronel que de inmediato recobró la compostura.

-¿Sí, General? -inquirió formalmente tensa como una barra de metal.

-¿Se le ocurre algo? -la preguntó con una mirada conciliadora, la mujer sonrió de inmediato incapaz de contener las ganas de reir.

-Vamos todos de copas al mesón, el general nos invita a todos y a la familia directa, mujeres e hijos.

Todos salieron afuera en tropel, emocionados ante la perspectiva de una noche de juerga a costa de otro. Havoc se quedó atrás unos segundos y se acercó a Roy.

-General, yo con que me dé su agenda de ligues me conformo. Total, ya no le hará falta -le dijo al oído, pero no logró que el joven mago no lo escuchara y le lanzara una mirada de odio profundo al mayor, que tragó en seco.

-Agenda de ligues...- escuchó la voz de harry casi rayando lo tenebroso, al mirar a Havoc tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de quemarlo vivo en aquel preciso momento, pero el muy canalla había salido corriendo ante la mirada del joven mago.

-Él siempre está bromeando Harry... -dijo con voz temblorosa, ¿por qué demonios le tenía tanto miedo a un adolescente?, bueno, si tenías en cuenta que era el héroe del mundo mágico, que también sabía de conjuros y maldiciones terribles y que le acababa de regresar su varita mágica y el detalle más escabroso, la maldita Izumi Curtis le enseñó artes marciales-. ¡No debí dejarte solo con Edward tanto tiempo...!

-Me da igual quien salga con quien... -se escuchó una abrupta voz, perteneciente a Alastor Moody, el hombre se sentó en una de las sillas un poco cansado y mirando a aquel General de arriba abajo-. Debemos hablar seriamente sobre... -señalando al vagabundo-. Él...

-¿Eh...? -Al observar al vagabundo, Roy se quedó sorprendido por alguna razón, como su increíble parecido con un viejo amigo-. Pero si se parece a Edward...¿quién es ese tipo?

-Él me secuestró, después unos tipos de la milicia nos atraparon y trataron de que le dijera la posición de un libro, el tipo al mando se llama Haruko, o Hakuro...¿lo conoces? Estuvo a punto de matarme...¿Sabes?... -comentó Harry como si tal cosa, dándole golpecitos en las costillas como queriendo decir algo, a lo mejor acerca de lo mucho que dejaba que desear su consabida protección.

-¿¡Hakuro está libre!? -espetó, alzando la voz, cruzó sus brazos pensativo y observó a Harry por un segundo para después mirar a aquel anciano auror-. Pues, en realidad, habéis tenido suerte, Hakuro estaba en la cárcel por atentar contra vidas humanas aquí en Central... si hasta estuvo a punto de acabar con la mujer del Führer... es, era miembro del consejo que servía al anterior ...líder...

-Un alto cargo... -murmuró Alastor y dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de revisar toda la estancia-. ¿Y qué buscaban concretamente de este vagabundo? Yo sólo vi que Potter estaba en peligro... y actúe...

-Me buscaban porque tengo un objeto que podría dar poder a la criatura a la que sirve... -se escuchó la voz de aquel hombre, entre serena y fría-. Sigrid... Espero que esté bien... y que no la hayan seguido...

-¿Qué tipo de objeto? -preguntó Roy con curiosidad ya que parecía que aquel hombre, el mellizo de Hagane, daba la información con cuentagotas.

-Pues un libro...uno que lleva a la posición de los cristales de las hadas... -explicó juntando las manos, apoyó la barbilla en ellas, un gesto muy característico de Edward.- Si se hace con esas piedras todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora, morirá...

-Piedras mágicas...¡ah! ya recuerdo, había un libro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que hablaba de eso... - soltó Hermione incapaz de contenerse, haciendo gala de su extraordinaria memoria-. Lo cierto es que me gustaba, ese libro era de mis favoritos...

-¿Y qué dice la leyenda? -preguntó Ron sentado en una de las sillas de la sala, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

-Hablaba de cuatro reinos que vivían en armonía en la época de los fundadores. Cada uno de ellos estaba situado entre Avalon y Camelot... uno era el del bosque, el templo era custodiado por los centauros al igual que el reino de las hadas ya que éstos eran claros sirvientes de este reino por el que brindaban con orgullo, el segundo era el del agua, las sirenas de un lago cercano a Avalon, decían que eran las más hermosas un veela sería ensombrecido por su belleza, las hadas de este lugar tenían la virtud de poder conceder belleza y la vida eterna, o eso decía el libro...

-Sí ya, y también la capacidad de crear oro... -masculló el vagabundo con exasperación interrumpiéndola-. ¡Eran alquimistas! Una variante prohibida en el resto de Avalon y el secreto mejor guardado de los cuatro reinos...dado que esas hadas en realidad eran gobernadores en cada uno de los reinos...cada una de esas piedras son en realidad piedras filosofales o lo que es más, cada una de esas piedras contienen la esencia única de las cuatro gobernantes...si son unificadas podrían otorgar un poder extraordinario que dependiendo del portador podría ser de luz o oscuridad...

- Ya, ¿y quieres decir que ese mandamás va detrás de esas piedras...? -preguntó Mustang, escéptico, al ver el asentimiento del vagabundo se quedó pensativo.- No me fío de esa información, ¿cómo podría...? -el moreno caminó hasta sujetar al chico de la asquerosa camisa que llevaba puesta. -Raptas a Harry, lo obligas a presenciar algo aberrante y encima quieres que te crea...¿¡por qué debería!?

-Mi madre me dijo que con mi nombre todo se aclarará... -murmuró el hombre y le observó detenidamente.- ¡Mi nombre es Van Hohenheim!... -notó como Roy lo soltaba de repente como si le hubiera quemado y no supo por qué le miraba de aquella manera tan aterrada.-¿Qué? ¿Me conoces?

-No, es imposible... -gritó, horrorizado y lo señaló de arriba abajo.- ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Te vi morir en el límite de las puertas!

-¿El límite de las puertas...? -preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Es donde estaba la frontera entre el mundo mágico y este mundo... -la explicó sonriendo ligeramente a su amiga.- No estudiaste mucho de alquimia...

-Ja... que sepas algo más que yo no significa que estudies mucho Harry... -masculló cruzada de brazos un poco indignada por la réplica de su amigo-. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos...? ¿Si esa persona va a por esas piedras no está el equilibrio en peligro...?

-Ya en sí está hecho un lío querida... -suspiró la matriarca de los Weasley y observó al rubio. Molly se estaba aguantando las ganas de meter al jovencito en agua enseguida.- Debería de tomarse un baño Van, está peor que cuando Ron se cayó a la madriguera de un trollo cuando tenía tres años...

-¡Mamá!- se quejó el pelirrojo sonrojándose al escuchar las risas de Harry y Hermione.

-El baño está arriba a la derecha... -explicó con voz seria, Roy, que a pesar de escuchar la risa de Harry no podía dejar de pensar que aquel hombre era el padre de Edward-. Si él está vivo... puede que Voldemort también lo esté...

Harry dejó de reír y se quedó paralizado observando al moreno adulto, el cual apretó los nudillos y se acercó a un teléfono que había en aquella casa, marcando de manera inmediata, para hablar con alguien. Hermione lo abrazó por detrás tratando de hacer que se recuperara porque aquella sospecha comenzaba a inundar al joven y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese temor aún estaba en su interior.

-Harry...no pensarás eso, ¿verdad? -preguntó algo preocupada, al ver las pupilas de Harry dilatadas de la preocupación, esos ojos verdes llenos de temor-. Tú tuviste que sentir algo cuando murió, ¿no?

Lo cierto es que lo único que notaba era el terrible dolor de Edward, de alguna manera ambos habían llegado a congeniar muy bien y puede que, por esa misma razón, estuvieran conectados de algún modo, y esa fuera la causa de su temor. Ya que debido a la conexión que tenía Voldemort con él, pudo presenciar muchas cosas en aquel lugar y aún podía notar la tristeza que pesaba en su amigo a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraban el uno del otro, por lo que un silencio de preocupación comenzaba a invadir la casa.

Si lo que había dicho aquel joven era cierto, lo que se avecinaba era mil veces peor que un ejército de Lord Voldemort resucitados, y Firenze podía comprobarlo en las estrellas, a pesar de ser enviado a montar guardia podía notar en el bosque la total oscuridad, como aquella vez en que los unicornios morían al ser capturados por el que no debe ser nombrado, pudo escuchar gritos de sus compañeros en el poblado. El centauro arrancó a correr para tratar de llegar hasta aquel lugar a tiempo para salvar a alguien.

-Calisto...Gorgon...¿dónde estáis? -preguntó nervioso al llegar al límite del poblado, pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar ni una palabra más al ver a todos aquellos centauros muertos. El aura de oscuridad responsable de la matanza seguía ahí, lo que obligó al noble centauro a huir de aquel lugar sin perder tiempo.

Aquella sombra siguió su camino hacia uno de los templos de los centauros, una vez que apoyó los pies encima del oscurecido mármol, un círculo alquímico se activó intentando apartar a la sombra de las puertas, lanzando lejos a la oscuridad. Ésta se puso de nuevo de pie y sacando un cuchillo hecho de cuerno de un unicornio rasgó una de sus manos rociando con su sangre la marca de la puerta, la cual se quebró al momento escuchándose como el templo se derrumbaba dejando expuesta una hermosa joya verde que brillaba con intensidad.

La mano oscura sujetó la joya, apagando el brillo al cogerla entre sus manos para observar el reluciente verde atentamente. Una sonrisa se formó en el misterioso rostro y una tétrica carcajada comenzó a escucharse por todo el bosque haciendo que tanto animales mágicos como cualquier otro ser vivo que hubiera en aquel bosque oscuro para escucharla huyera despavorido.

-¡Al fin, la primera pieza es mía! ¡Estoy más cerca de romper aquel maldito maleficio!...¡Y todo por tu sangre maldita!... -gritaba y, de pronto, la risa volvió a escucharse-. ¡Y con tu destrucción, todo será mío!

Continuará...


End file.
